Le vin délie les coeurs
by Celinette
Summary: Une punition collective inventée par Dumbledore ...De l'alcool...Et tout dérape!
1. Vive la modération

Le vin délie les cœurs… 

**Genre **: Romance…Slash !!

**Rating **: R mais un très léger R à mon avis ! Tout au moins pour ce début….

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi ! Tout appartient à JKR…Sauf l'intrigue…

Il s'agit plus d'un délire que d'une fic…

Bonne lecture….

                         *********************************************************

Vive la modération !                      

La nuit…. Les étoiles brillaient, éclairant un ciel d'un noir d'encre…

Un couloir sombre et silencieux…Exceptions faites des ronflements émis par les portraits endormis…

Soudain des formes apparurent et se déplacèrent furtivement, des murmures étouffés..

-« Vite !! Par-l !! Attention à l'armure de Sir Silène…Chhhtttt !! » murmura celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite troupe « Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?! Faite gaffe à Silène ! Il peut être bruyant… » continua t'il

-« Ouais mais il est monstrueux ! C'est normal qu'on ait peur ! T'as vu sa tronche… »

-« On s'en fout !! Et sa tête même, si elle n'est pas la plus belle, loin de là, était bien remplie… »

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois sombre camouflées derrière une tenture représentant des bacchanales en pleine orgie…

-« Hé b ! Qui aurait cru que Poudlard recelait de telles…choses ! C'est surprenant comme pratique ! » murmura quelqu'un…

-« Orgie des Bacchanales…Organisée par les adeptes et initiés de Bacchus, Dieu romain du vin et de la débauche ! Et Silène qui garde ce couloir est le sage qui a éduqué Dionysos, l'équivalent grec de Bacchus ! Ca vous paraît plus clair maintenant ?On rentre avant que Rusard ne vous ait entendu ! » ordonna le "chef''

Une fois tous entrés dans la salle, le sort "lumos'' jeté, ils ôtèrent leurs capes…

Sous la capuche du leader apparut Harry Potter, Gryffondor de septième année, accompagnés de ses fidèles amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ainsi que de Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan , Lavande Parvati et autres Gryffondor de la même année…

-« T'en sais des choses Harry » murmura admirative Hermione

-« Y'a pas que toi qui sait ouvrir un bouquin Mione ! Et j'adore la mythologie…Bon! On se les ouvre ces bouteilles ?! »

-« Ouais !!! J'ai hâte de déguster cette bonne bouteille de Vodka enchantée…Elle peut se parfumer automatiquement au parfum désiré d'après la pub !! » s'exclama Dean les joues déjà rouges…

-« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de venir boire en cachette ? On brave les règlements de l'école quand même.. »

-« Arrête un peu Mione avec ton rôle de préfète en chef ! On t'as pas forcé à venir que je sache ! Et on a le droit de fêter la mort de Vold…Voldemort ! »s'emporta Ron 

-« C'est vrai…Mais je ne comprends pas que Dumbledore n'ait pas voulu nous autoriser à le faire dans notre salle commune… »

-« Hermione !! L'alcool est interdit par le ministère dans les lieux d'éducation…C'est pour ça !! Dumby savait que nous en apporterions ! Et en plus y'a sûrement un coté punitif aussi…Il n'a pas aimé nous retrouver dans le cachot de Rogue en train de faire un strip-poker… »

-« J'crois que c'est Rogue qui n'a pas apprécié en fait…Surtout notre variante : prendre l'apparence d'un Serpentard quand on devait ôter un vêtement ! Rappelez-vous sa tête quand il a découvert que Neville avait pris son apparence !! En slip kangourou jaune pale !!!! » s'esclaffa Seamus

Tout en riant à ses joyeux souvenirs ils s'installèrent sur des coussins poussiéreux qui traînaient ici et là et commencèrent à déboucher les bouteilles de Vodka enchantée et de Whisky crache flamme…

Les premières gorgées, timides, s'accompagnèrent de toux et de larme …Puis la langue brûlées par l'alcool les gorgées se firent plus franches…Tout le monde étaient heureux et ça se voyait ! Joues rouges, regards pétillants…Voldemort était loin et leurs soucis étaient avec lui…Les langues se déliaient…

-« Vous avez vu le nouveau rouge à lèvres de Parkinson ?! Vert sombre…Brrr !! Ca fait peur un intégrisme comme ça !Tout est vert chez elle…De ses robes à ses cheveux…T'imagines tous les Serdaigles en bleus et tous les Poufsouffle en jaune !! Y'a que les Serpentard pour imaginer des trucs comme ça ! »

-« Bouais…t'as raison Bavansse…Bais…Toi T'es…Vermillonne, ban ?! »bafouilla Ron, l'élocution un peu difficile

-« Hein ?!!! Ahhh J'aime le rouge c'est différent ! Mais tu devrais arrêter de boire…Tu commences à faire des conneries ! »

-« J'vois pas… »

-« Ron !! Tu caresses le pied de Dean !! » déclara Mione, un peu pompette mais apparemment avec toutes ses facultés

-« Mais naann…C'est ta main Mione…Aussi douce… Que le… Reste de ton corps… » déclara Ron après un effort titanesque pour ne pas bafouiller ! 

-« C'est pas flatteur Ron !! Si t'imagines la main d'Hermione aussi douce que la chaussette de Dean…Heureusement que tu n'as fait aucune allusion à son parfum délicat ! » se moqua gentiment Harry. Il tenait encore son premier verre à la main…Pour lui pas question de franchir ses limites.. "Toujours rester lucide '' semblait être sa règle de vie. De plus c'était le seul à apprécier réellement le goût de l'alcool… 

_« Sûrement une question d'habitude ! »_ se dit-il en voyant ses camarades retenir une grimace à chaque gorgée avalée !  _« Je me rappelle mon premier verre…De la Tequila avec du sel ! Y'a pas à dire…Les moldus aussi savent s'amuser ! Quoique qu'en dise les Serpentard…Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent ! L'alcool moldu c'est quelque chose quand même…C'est comme la littérature…Ce Jean Paul Sartre…Il avait de l'idée c'est certain !! Et quel réalisme ! "L'enfer c'est les autres'' C'est ben vrai tout ça !! On se focalise tellement sur le regard des autres qu'on en oublie de vivre…Qu'on en oublie qui on est vraiment…. »_

Tout à ses pensées hautement philosophiques, il ne vit pas un petit point noir apparaître sur la carte des maraudeurs et il sursauta comme les autres quand la porte de leur antre s'ouvrit brusquement

-« JE VOUS TIENT !! Et Dumbledore qui ne me croyait pas… St Potter et ses chiens fidèles ne peuvent pas désobéir… Quelles foutaises !! Allez debout tout le monde !! Tous chez le directeur…il va être heureux ! » hurla Severus Rogue, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une joie non dissimulées à l'idée d'avoir coincé les morveux chéris de Gryffondor

Toute la troupe se mit debout plus ou moins facilement et ils avancèrent en traînant des pieds e maugréant contre l'injustice de ce monde cruel

-« Tout ça à cause d'un slip jaune…Ta faute Nev' ! T'aurais du en porter un vert… » marmonna Ron, soutenu par Dean et Neville

-« 20 points en moins pour outrage à un professeur ! Et je ne porte jamais de slip ! Que des boxers ! »

                           ********************************************************************

Une fois devant la gargouille Severus Rogue donna le mot de passe :

-« crêpe au sucre et citron »

La gargouille s'ouvrit et les élèves montèrent lentement, la tête baissée, honteux à l'avance de décevoir le directeur et angoissant à l'idée de leur prochaine punition…

Albus Dumbledore était déjà là, en pyjama et bonnet de nuit. Il semblait excédé et déçu….

-« Je n'en reviens pas ! Je vous faisais confiance ! » commença t'il la voix lasse « Deux de mes professeurs trouvent la même nuit deux groupes d'élèves en train de braver mes interdictions ! Pour ce qui est des Serpentard…excusez-moi Severus… Mais j'ai moins de surprise ! Par contre vous… » continua t'il en désignant de son index noueux les Gryffondor

Mais ils n'écoutaient plus ! Tous regardaient la bande de Serpentard dirigées par Draco Malfoy…L'ahurissement était total ! Et des sourires commençaient à fleurir sur les lèvres d'Harry et ses compagnons…C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Draco Malfoy , fils de mangemort à l'allure snob et méprisante, et ses compagnons, ex-futurs mangemorts en puissance,  travestis en…filles de joie !

-« T'as de belles jambes Malfoy tu sais ? » lança Harry, les yeux écarquillés à la vue de son ennemi en mini jupe de cuir rouge, avec des bas résille, un bustier en dentelle assorti à la jupe, des talons aiguilles et un maquillage à faire pâlir M. Ripolin…

-« HARRY !!! Ca suffit ! Tu crois que le fait de boire jusqu'à plus soif est plus respectable ou moins comique ! Regarde ton ami Ron…Il est prêt à vomir sur les chaussures de Severus ! » lança d'une voix sèche le directeur

A ces mots Rogue baissa vite les yeux sur ces chaussures et s'éloigna en vitesse…

-« Vous avez abusé ma confiance ! TOUS !! Et vous serez donc puni ! Comme l'alcool semble plaire à tout le monde…Oui M. Malfoy ! Je sais que vous avez bu ce soir ! Il vous fallait bien ça pour oser sortir comme ça…Vous voulez jouer aux grands ? Hé bien…On va y jouer ensemble ! Vous allez boire chacun une bouteille de "cercueil ensorcelé'' ! Il s'agit de tous mes restes d'alcool mélangés…Cela devrait suffire à vous faire passer le goût de l'alcool ! Et en plus j'y ai ajouté un sort de "Cordage'' c'est à dire que vous allez être liés magiquement à une personne…ce n'est pas moi qui vais la choisir ! Je vous rassure ? C'est vous !! L'alcool délie les esprits et les cœurs…Il désinhibe aussi…Ca pourrait être très drôle ! Allez ! Severus et Minerva vont vous emmener dans l'aile sud… »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais Severus ! »

                      *****************************************************************

L'aile sud comportait une grande pièce occupée par une dizaine de lit séparé par des paravents, des bassines étaient posées sur chaque lit…

-« Albus a été prévoyant… » déclara Minerva Mc Gonagall

-« Pour une fois ! » marmonna Severus Rogue, encore sous le coup de la punition donné par le directeur « Bon on a pas toute la nuit ! Donnez-moi vos baguettes et avalez vos bouteilles ! Et plus vite que ça !!!! » hurla t'il

Les élèves tendirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à boire…Des grimaces apparurent, des larmes coulèrent mais ils ne lâchaient pas le goulot…Question de fiert

_« J'suis un homme ! Un vrai !! »_ songea Crabbe avec virilit

Seul Harry répugnait à boire…Son esprit s'engourdissait, son regard devenait flou…Bizarrement une fois la moitié de la bouteille avalée sa répugnance s'envola au profit d'une euphorie salutaire…Il ne voyait plus rien sauf elle…Ange blond à la jupe moulante…ses fesses rondes qu'il brûlait d'envie de croquer…

_« C'est drôle…Je me croyais gay…Mais non ! J'aime les femmes ! Ou plutôt j'aime cette femme ! Je suis sûr que son visage est d'une pureté irréelle…Mais je me demande qui elle peut être …Hermione et Lavande sont sur scène en train de se foutre à poil et aucune fille chez les Serpentard…Sûrement un rêve !» _songea le brun avec désir

Draco buvait… Il en profitait… _« Depuis le temps que je veux me saouler ! Boire jusqu'à en être malade pour pouvoir oublier quelques instant ma vie insipide… »_ Des gouttes lui coulait sur le menton…Mais rien n'avait d'importance pour lui excepté le contenu de la bouteille… _« Je me demande avec qui je vais me retrouver…Naan en fait je m'en tape ! Du moment que ce n'est pas_ _Crabbe ou Goyle…Ou la Sang de Bourbe…Ou la belette… »_

Une fois toutes les bouteilles bues les professeurs sortirent de la pièce…Les élèves étaient dans un état pathétiques…Ron dansait sur une chaise, Hermione chantait l'air d'un film moldu "The Full Monty'' et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise…Les autres sifflèrent comme jamais…

Harry lui s'approcha de sa belle et lui mit une main aux fesses… _« Douces, moelleuses et fermes à la fois… Une merveille ! »_ Un sursaut lui répondit et elle se retourna pour lui faire face… Harry eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant le visage de l'être désiré peinturluré comme un soir d'Halloween ! Puis il se ressaisit et se rapprocha plus, de façon à ce que son visage ne soit plus éloigné de l'autre que d'un souffle…Il ferma les yeux et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles objet de son désir…

Effleurement d'abord puis plus poussé… Il ouvrit la bouche et la langue de la belle envahit son espace…Caresses légères…Exploration sensuelle de l'autre…Leurs corps se rapprochèrent en même temps qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un lit à l'écart…Harry enleva sa chemise afin de permettre à sa compagne de lui mordiller les tétons…Un cri de pur jouissance sortit de sa bouche quand elle effleura sa virilité comprimée dans son pantalon…Un crissement lui répondit : elle descendait sa fermeture éclair…Harry ressentit brusquement un manque, un vide : sa belle avait cessé de s'occuper de son torse…Mais cette sensation fut vite reléguée dans un coin obscur de sa mémoire, avec l'impression d'étrangeté ressenti quand il avait effleuré l'entre jambe de sa compagne…, quand son sexe fut englouti par la bouche de cette mystérieuse inconnue…C'était…Merveilleux !

 -« Ahhhhh !!! Whouahhhh….Naannnn » s'écria Harry en sentant sa jouissance arriver…sa compagne ralentie le rythme et se mit à le suçoter doucement, presque tendrement…des gouttes blanches apparurent soudain à l'extrémité de la verge tendue…La langue de la belle s'enroula autour du pénis gonflé du brun et sa bouche aspira la semence ainsi délivrée…Harry ne put se contenir plus longtemps….Dans un spasme et un cri guttural il se donna entièrement…

Harry se déshabilla et se mit sous les draps…. Puis les yeux fermés il tapota la place restée vide à coté de lui, invitant ainsi son inconnue à rester avec lui…Après un long moment il sentit le lit s'affaisser et un corps chaud s'installer à coté de lui dans le lit….Il le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit comblé….

              ********************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre…

Je ne l'ai pas relu de peur de ne jamais le publier…donc excusez-moi si des fautes se sont glissées dans le texte !

**Notes **:

1.Silène : fils d'Hermès, il éduqua le jeune Dionysos il passait en effet pour un sage, un philosophe et un prophète. Mais, la plupart du temps, il se refusait à utiliser ces divers talents, et on devait l'y forcer, comme le fit le roi Midas. Vieillard jovial et voluptueux, d'une laideur repoussante, le nez camus, le ventre énorme, Silène suivait, dans un état d'ivresse continuel, le cortège de Dionysos, et monté sur un âne, chantait et riait sans cesse…

2.Bacchus : Divinité romaine du Vin et de la Vigne, de la Débauche et de la Licence, Bacchus, assimilé à Dionysos, ne joua pas un rôle important dans la religion romaine. Il fut vénéré surtout par un nombre restreint d'initiés, qui se livraient, au cours des mystères, les Bacchanales, à des orgies dont le Senat tenta de combattre les désordres auxquels elles donnaient lieu


	2. Un réveil difficile

Le vin délie les cœurs………… 

**Genre **: Romance, Slash

**Rating** : R (mais un tout petit R…)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, tout le reste est à JKR

**Avant toute chose :**

Cette fic, car c'est une fic, est constitué de plusieurs chapitres…Donc il y aura une suite !! Néanmoins l'idée de départ reste un délire de ma part… C'est un concentré de quelques-unes unes de mes expériences… (notamment le copain qui se travestit….Et le coup des caresses sur le pieds….)

Dans le premier chapitre j'ai fait allusion à une œuvre de JP Sartre que j'adore : Huis Clos avec la phrase "L'Enfer c'est les autres'' Je me devais de rendre à JP ce qui lui appartient…Puis j'adore ce livre, je ne me lasse pas de le lire…

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews (les réponses ont en fin de chapitre)…Le nombre m'a estomaqué et le fait que certains me réclament une suite m'a surprise ! 

Mais la voilà….

Ah oui !! C'est aujourd'hui (le 14 février)l'anniversaire d'une copine : Lululle !! Ce chapitre lui est dédi ! Comme ça sans raison…Juste pour lui faire plaisir, enfin j'espère ! 

C'est aussi l'anniversaire de Blaise le poussin masqu !! Bisous à vous deux !!

Joyeux anniversaire !

Pour moi c'est aussi une journée particulière…Mais c'est une autre histoire !

Bonne necture…

Un réveil difficile

" Je bois pour oublier mes années d'infortune….''

La lumière entrait par une fenêtre, illuminant la pièce et ses occupants d'une douce chaleur…

_« Arrêtez !! Pitié…Eteignez cette lampe de torture ! J'avoue ce que vous voulez… »_songea Harry avec un désespoir non feint…

Il bougea délicatement son corps afin que sa tête se renfonce dans ce qui lui semblait être un mur en béton…L'obscurité bienfaitrice le recouvrit et un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa…

"Je bois pour me donner l'illusion que j'existe…Puisque trop égoïste pour me péter la gueule''

Un philosophe disait que le jour survit toujours à la nuit et ce principe ne souffre d'aucune exception…La lumière du jour nouveau creva l'obscurité de la nuit et heurta la rétine de Draco, qui gardait pourtant obstinément les yeux fermés…

_« Salazar…Naann ! J'ai rien fait…J'ai mal, je suis mal…. »_ pensa Draco en réprimant un haut le cœur…

Il se retourna en prenant le plus de précaution possible afin de préserver son estomac…Et sa tête se renfonça dans un nuage de plume et de fraîcheur, ce qui engendra un son proche du ronronnement de sa part, tandis que son corps heurtait une masse chaude et ferme…

_« Hmm ??C'est quoi ça ? Mmmm pas grave…verrais plus tard… »_songea le blond avant de sombrer à nouveau…

                             ************************************************************

"…. Nos illusions détruites, à ma fuite en avant… ''

La nausée gagnait du terrain, telle une harpie ayant repérée sa proie…il fallait se concentrer pour la maintenir illusoirement au fond de son estomac…Ne pas la laisser gagner…

« Ma tête…Naann je ne vais pas vomir…Ne pas ouvrir les yeux….Ne pas gémir…….Ne pas bouger…. » 

La tête enserrée dans une casquette plombée, Harry essayait de lutter contre le malaise…

« Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas boire…Qu'est ce qui c'est pass ?Jamais je ne bois autant…Merlin…Veux mourir !!!! »

Il leva difficilement une main, qui lui sembla peser une tonne au moins, à son visage il commença à se frotter l'arête du nez, entre les yeux…

_« Aieee…Ma tête…. »_

Ne voulant pas déclarer forfait il réitéra jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir partiellement les yeux…Qu'ils referma aussitôt, complètement agressé par les rayons de soleil qui avaient l'audace de percer la fenêtre…il décida de laisser retomber sa main et de se rendormir jusqu'à ce que son mal de crâne, ses nausées et sa langue pâteuse aient totalement disparus

_« Réveillez moi dans 30 ans…Ou mieux : ne me réveillez pas ! Laissez moi mourir… »_

En retombant sa main heurta une masse…Après une palpation sommaire Harry décréta que c'était un corps humain… _« Ouf ! Ce corps respire… Il vit…Il n'aurait plus manqué que j'ai tué quelqu'un pendant ma transe éthylique… »_

Déterminé, au point d'en oublier ses nausées, à savoir avec qui il avait partagé son lit, Harry laissa sa main courir sur le corps offert en même temps que des bribes de souvenirs refaisaient surface…Flash de jouissance tel un éclair un soir d'orage  _« Merlin !! Cette nuit…Sa bouche… »_ Il pouvait presque revivre en pensée cette expérience tellement les sensations avaient été fortes… _« Cette sensation d'osmose, d'être enfin complet, d'être moi tout simplement… »_…Sa main passa de ses cotes à son ventre… _« Mmmm !! Elle entretient sa forme…Peut être un peu trop ! Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille puisse avoir les abdos aussi bien dessinés… »_

Il remonta vers sa poitrine pensant trouver des rondeurs moelleuses et confortables… _« Mais ?!!! C'est…La pauvre !! Elle doit être hyper complexée de ne pas avoir de seins…Mais …C'est bizarre quand même…. »_ Lentement mais avec une appréhension grandissante il fit glisser sa main le long du torse, il re-caressa le ventre plat de l'autre et arriva au-dessus de l'entrejambe… _« Vas-y Harry !! Tu peux le faire… » _Le Gryffondor prit une grande et profonde inspiration, ce qui réveilla son haut le cœur, et après l'avoir refoulé il descendit sa main sur l'intimité du corps chaud étendu à ses cotés…

                       ***********************************************************************

" …Je bois à nos amours ambiguës, diaboliques, souvent tragi-comiques, nos silences de mort…''

Au même instant, ou presque….Draco sombrait ou plutôt il l'espérait…Il avait l'impression que son estomac faisait une chute vertigineuse emportant avec lui les restes de sa conscience et raison…Il ne se contrôlait plus et découvrait que cette sensation n'avait rien de fantastique…..

 _« Je croyais que le fait de boire procurait un sentiment de liberté…Je me sens prisonnier de mon corps…Dépendant de lui…Comme un otage et son geôlier… »_

Il tentait de lutter contre la nausée et serrait au maximum ses mâchoires… Soudain il sentit un poids s'abattre plus ou moins délicatement sur son flanc  

_« 'Tain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!! Qui est là en train de me maltraiter ?!! Je souffre moi ! »_

Il força les barrières de sa mémoire et l'horreur le submergea… _« Seigneur !! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!! J'ai… Naann !!! Pas dans ma bouche !! La langue pâteuse…C'est peut être pour ça !! »_ Il se concentra ses efforts à lutter contre la panique qui l'envahissait… _« Naann !! Je ne veux plus me souvenir ! Oublier !! Je dois oublier !! C'est un cauchemar !! »_ La main de l'intrus à oublier commença à se déplacer…Elle erra sur le ventre du blond avec langueur… Les abdos de Draco se contractèrent par réflexe… _« Merlin….C'est bon ça !! »_ Cette caresse accompagna la mémoire de Draco dans sa recherche laborieuse des évènements de la veille  _« C'était si bon…Cette sensation de contrôle…De pouvoir !! Pouvoir faire perdre le contrôle à l'autre… »_

La main remonta lentement, provoquant sur son passage une multitude de frissons ce plaisir était mêlé de douleur…Souffrance de la tête qui va exploser et de l'estomac qui veut se faire la belle…Mais plaisir presque insoutenable de ces doigts qui frôlaient, pinçaient, bref découvraient ! _« Plaisir…Purement physique…Ma bouche…Sur lui !!ses mains dans mes cheveux…Ses fesses….Mmmm »_ La main exploratrice repartit en sens inverse, s'arrête un instant pour jouer avec le nombril…Et hésita… _« N'hésite pas !! »_ Draco venait de se rappeler que lui, contrairement à l'inconnu ( _« J'espère que ce n'est pas Crabbe ou Goyle !!! »_) n'avait pas connu le plaisir… _« Moi aussi je veux crier…Pas trop fort car ma tête va exploser…Moi aussi veux me libérer de cette tension…Le plaisir que j'ai ressenti hier en le faisant jouir était intense mais j'en veux plus…. »_ Le corps du Serpentard réagissait déjà, anticipant les caresses rêvées… _« Allez….Descends !! »_ Le plaisir à venir prenait le pas sur la nausée et l'idée de la jouissance future refoulait la migraine insoutenable dans un coin poussiéreux de la tête du blond…La main descendit…Lentement…Trop lentement…Avec hésitation… _« 'Tain !! Est ce que j'ai hésité moi hier en…faisant ce que j'ai fait ?!!! Et si l'abus d'alcool m'excuse, le réveil difficile t'excusera tout autant !! Viiiiiiteeeee !!!! »_ Enfin la main recouvrit le sexe de Draco…Ce dernier entendit un grognement dans son dos…Elle éprouva toute la longueur de la verge dressée comme pour vérifier sa réalité… _« Oh ! Ouiiiiii !!!!! »_

Elle se retira… _« Nonnnn !!!! »_ Mais revint presque aussitôt…elle se concentra sur les testicules du blond qui gémissait dans l'oreiller….Le plaisir montait et avec lui la jouissance et la délivrance…Mais brusquement…la main retoucha le pénis de Draco et…

                  **********************************************************************

"…A moi et mes complexes, à toi tout feu tout sexe….''

La main d'Harry venait de rencontrer le sexe de l'inconnu…il étouffa un grognement _« Mon rêve de normalité s'effondre ! C'est un homme…Et il est en forme visiblement…Donc c'est officiel : je suis gay !! »_ Harry caressait de manière machinale la hampe de l'inconnu ( _« Pitié…pas Crabbe ou Goyle…. »_ ) Sa main entourait le sexe dressé et exerçait une légère pression sur celui-ci… Harry sentit frémir son compagnon et un sentiment de victoire l'envahit…Néanmoins un doute subsistait… _« Qui est-ce ? C'est forcement quelqu'un de l'école…Pas un prof car aucun n'était là…Mais un élève… »_ Cette question prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans les pensées du brun, lui faisant oublier ses caresses… Un gémissement de l'autre coté du lit le lui rappela…Il apposa sa main sur les testicules de l'inconnu et commença à les masser délicatement, presque amoureusement…Il sentait bien que l'autre approchait à vitesse grand V de la jouissance mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire jouir un inconnu…Même si lui ne savait absolument pas qui l'avait fait crier la veille !  _« Oui mais j'était ivre et lui aussi !! L'alcool excuse mon comportement bizarre ! Je veux savoir qui j'amène au septième ciel…Naann je veux choisir qui je fais jouir ! »_  La curiosité l'engloutissait, telle Psyché face à Cupidon…Il fallait qu'il sache, c'était plus fort que lui, elle le rongeait de l'intérieur, menaçait de le détruire…Tout comme Psyché il décida de braver la petite voix qui lui disait " reste dans ton fantasme…'' et après une dernière caresse appuyée sur le pénis de l'inconnu il enleva sa main et s'en servit pour ramener son corps face à lui et…

                            ****************************************************************

"…je m'enivre surtout pour mieux payer ma peine et conjurer la haine dont nous sommes la proie…. ''

-« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! »

Ce cri s'était échappé de la bouche des deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient maintenant face…Il résonnait dans leurs têtes comme un battant sur une cloche ou comme un gong sur lequel on taperait de manière régulière…

Harry Potter faisait face à sa Némésis, à savoir Draco Malfoy…

Nus tous les deux ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence pendant que la terrible et cruelle vérité faisait son chemin dans le dédale constituant leurs cerveaux embrumés par les vestiges de leurs excès forcés de la veille…

_« C'est…Lui qui m'a fait ça ?!! Malfoy m'a…su…m'a fait une fellation d'enfer !! »_

_« C'est à lui que j'ai…Salazar !! Rien ne me sera épargn ! »_

A cet instant la nausée contre laquelle ils combattaient vaillamment refit surface…Leurs bouches grandes ouvertes sur le cris d'horreur se referma vivement et ils placèrent leurs mains devant dans un effort illusoire de contenir leurs estomacs à sa place d'origine…D'un bond ils furent debout, faisant fi des vertiges et de l'impression de tanguer…Seul comptait l'objectif "cuvette des toilettes''…Une fois libérés et soulagés ils s'assirent face à face ne voulant y croire…Ils se relevèrent en titubant et portant leurs mains à leurs front d'un geste désespéré pour faire taire la migraine…Ne voulant plus côtoyer l'autre plus que nécessaire ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la chambre… Mais ils ne purent aller bien loin ainsi car un lien invisible et semblant élastique les projeta l'un contre l'autre avec violence !

-« NAAANNNNN !!!!!!!! » 

                         **********************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre 

Je m'excuse du temps  que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre…Mais je suis assez débordée en ce moment.. J'ai du mal à gérer mon job, mes études, ma vie associative, mes amis (donc ma vie sociale !) et mes projets sur le net…Je fais donc de mon mieux !Néanmoins je ne renonce jamais et m'adapte relativement vite donc ça devrait s'améliorer assez vite ! lol

Notes 

1. les Harpies ou Harpyes appartiennent à la génération des pré olympiens. Elles sont sœurs d'Iris, messagère des Dieux. Représentées tantôt comme des femmes ailées au visage famélique, tantôt comme des oiseaux à tête de femme, les Harpies sont des ravisseuses aux serres puissantes (c'est le sens de leur nom) elles arrachent de leurs corps les âmes des mors et les emportent dans l'Hadès…

2. Psyché était la plus belles des filles d'un Roi…Les sujets du royaume lui vouèrent un culte ce qui déclencha la colère de Vénus : elle demanda à son fils Cupidon de la venger en faisant en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de l'être le plus vil , méprisable et laid qu'il puisse exister… Frappé par sa beauté Cupidon s'éprit d'elle et n'exécuta pas les ordres de sa mère. Il intrigua pour pouvoir s'unir à elle…et lui ordonna de ne jamais chercher à voir à quoi il ressemblait…Il lui rendait visite chaque nuit…Mais la curiosité et la peur d'être unie à un monstre la taraudaient et une nuit elle bravât cet interdit…Les conséquences de ce manque de confiance ont faillis être terribles pour ce couple !

3.Némésis :Fille de la Nuit, elle fut pourchassée par Zeus, qui en était amoureux, et elle prit différentes formes pour lui échapper. Souvent assimiler aux Erinyes elle s'en distingue sur un point : les vengeances qu'elle exerce ne sont point aveugles, elle veille simplement à ce que les orgueilleux mortels ne tentent pas de s'égaler aux Dieux elle abaisse ceux qui ont reçu trop de dons et s'en flattent. Elle conseille la modération et la discrétion.

On qualifie souvent Draco de Némésis par rapport à Harry car c'est le seul à le voir comme un être comme les autres (si on veut…tout est relatif !) c'est à dire avec des défauts il ne l'idolâtre pas et ne semble pas le craindre…

4. Les phrases entre " '' sont des paroles d'une chanson de Charles Aznavour : "Je bois'' Superbe chanson qui me paraît être de circonstance !

**Les réponses aux reviews** :

**W-Drakoun** : Salut !! Merci pour ton message ! Mon perso préfér ?! Ca dépends des fics….Dans l'œuvre originale je crois que c'est Harry car moins born ! Dans mes fics ça dépends des chapitres…Et dans les fics des autres c'est souvent Draco ! Bisous

**Eowyn78** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! J'aime faire rire…Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre…Je fais de mon mieux pourtant ! Bisous

**Seve **: Salut…Draco en jupe…Tout un fantasme !! Pour la durée du sort…Je ne sais pas encore ! Je verrais au fil du temps ! Merci pour ton message qui m'a fait plaisir ! Bisous

**Vyo **: Coucou ! J'ai dit que je n'allais pas continuer ?!! Comme tu vois je continue…J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

**Saael**' : Coucou !! Ta review m'a fait marrer tout en m'intriguant…Pourquoi le fait que Draco soit en fille t'a gên ? Et je me doute bien que tu es une fille…J'ai une théorie mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaut : t'es gênée car même en fille Draco t'inspire des fantasmes ? Moi aussi je suis fatiguée !! Je n'arrive plus à penser !!! Bisous

**Suppu** : Salut !! Heureuse que le premier chapitre t'ai fait délirer !! moi je l'imagine bien Draco en fille de joie…Avec une mini jupe et des bas résille…un bustier en cuir et un maquillage et un fouet, des menottes…J'arrête !!J'espère que la suite te plaira…Bisous

**Gaiyle **: Coucou toi !! Moi j'imagine trop Draco déguisé comme ça !! Et je ne te parle même pas de sa silhouette…Pour le démaquillage ce sera pour le chapitre 3….J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Bisous tout pleins

**Lulu-Cyfair**: Hello !! Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite…Mais je ne sais pas si Draco est toujours aussi sexy…Bisous

**Ptite Elfe (DW)**: Coucou toi !! Bien sûr que si t'aurais su que j'avais débuté une nouvelle fic ! Je te l'aurais dit…Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais pris mon courage à deux mains mais je l'aurais fait ! Tes reviews m'ont fait super plaisir ! Comme d'hab' elles m'ont fait rire et remonté le moral ! Merci !! Draco en jupe…J'en rêvais…Je l'ai fait !! Merci Jéjé de m'avoir fait ce coup un soir !! Pour tes abdos…ne me remercie pas !! C'est normal…Les miens se forment grâce à tes reviews ! Pour la punition…Brave Dumby !! Je pense en effet que ça ne va pas les décourager à vie mais ils vont avoir du mal quand même ! Moi aussi je t'adore !! N'en doute jamais ! J'ai passé le message à Blaise le poussin masqué dans mes RAR du Choixpeau mais je vais le refaire ici ! Plein de bisous

**Lululle** : Joyeux anniversaire ma grande !! C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux !! Ce chapitre t'es dédié ma puce ! Joyeux anniversaire encore une fois ! Bisous

**Kaorulabelle** : Hello ! MdR en lisant ta review !! Merci !! Mais je suis loin d'être une auteur de talent…Bisous

**Hanna **: Salut !! Oui je sais que je vais faire une suite…Et y'en aura encore une et encore une…J'espère que cela ne te fais pas fuir !! Merci pour ton message ! Bisous

**Lilou** : Salut ! "Grande fan'' de cette fic ? Whouah….J'suis flattée ! Pour le qualificatif de hot…J'sais pas quoi dire !! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira… Bisous

**Soffie** : Salut ! Arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas voir les gens pleurer…Voilà la suite ! J'espère juste qu'elle te plaira…Bisous

**Selphie **: Salut !! Je t'assure…il est léger ce R comparé à d'autre…Voilà la suite…Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Joyeux anniversaire !! On doit être le 15 et plus le 14 mais j'ai écrit quasiment tout le chapitre le 14…donc ça compte quand même, hein ?C'est vrai que j'adore la mythologie…Ca éclaire pas mal de chose, notamment concernant l'origine des mots, notre Histoire…Et oui beaucoup de personnes confondent Silène et Dionysos…Ca doit être plus facile pour eux de les assimiler…Et beaucoup d'artiste ont fait de même…Et pourtant…M'enfin !! Oui Dumby est un tout petit peu OOC…* regard désolé * Mais je trouve que ça lui va bien…Mais je suis sûre qu'il pourrais les avoir ces idées complètement tordues !! Pour Draco…J'aime ce coté un peu…perdu…Ca le rends attendrissant ! Plein de bisous à vous deux et encore une fois Joyeux anniversaire !Ah oui !! Ptite Elfe vous remercie pour votre remarque sur son dessin de Trelawney…Son pc menace de la lâcher à force de la voir rougir !! Perso je ne me lasse pas de la faire rougir en appréciant ses talents…. Bisous

**Ivrian** : Coucou toi !! Merci de ta review !! Elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Je ne sais quoi dire face à ton enthousiasme…Merci ? Me paraît un peu faible ce mot mais c'est le seul que j'ai sous la main ! Et oui ! la blonde c'est Dray….Plein de bisous

**Caro **: Coucou ma grande !!Je comptais te le dire pour ma nouvelle fic…Fallais juste que je trouve le courage ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime mon style….Je ne voulais pas que tu gâches de ton temps de net pour lire ça…Ta review m'a fait super ! Le fait que tu aimes m'a rassuré…Ben oui j'suis comme ça moi ! Toujours à douter de moi et croire en toi !! A quand la suite de ta fic ? Moi j'imagine bien Dray en fille ! Sûrement depuis que j'ai vu un copain faire pareil et que j'ai découvert des jambes…Whouah !!! Perso moi aussi j'aime rester lucide…Et pourtant je bois ! Mais je m'arrête toujours à temps…Plein de bisous

**Orlina** : Coucou !! C'est quand même une punition pour Harry d'être contraint à boire alors qu'il se refuse à franchir sa limite…Mais t'as raison : la vraie punition commence au réveil…je dirais même au chapitre3…Merci pour ta review, tu étais la première et ça compte beaucoup ! Bisous 

Merci de votre lecture…A bientôt,

Célinette


	3. Emergence

Le vin délie les cœurs… 

**Genre** : Romance/Humour

**Rating** : R mais très léger le R

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'intrigue

**Avant toute chose** :

Comme je l'ai dit dans mon chapitre précédent (je crois…) j'utilise pas mal de situations que j'ai vécues… MAIS attention !!! Tout ne relève pas de mon expérience personnelle !!! Je ne me suis jamais bourrée au point de ne plus savoir ce que je faisais… Et je ne me suis jamais réveillée au coté d'une tierce personne le lendemain d'une soirée trop arrosée…. J'aime garder le contrôle de moi-même et pour cette raison je m'arrête toujours avant le verre de trop ! Il fallait que je le dise avant que vous me preniez pour une dépravée…

Bonne lecture….

                    ***********************************************************************

Emergence 

"…Et vomir mes principes, libérant de mes tripes ce que j'ai sur le cœur…. ''

-« NNAAAAAAANNNNNN » 

Le corps encore patraque d'Harry rencontra celui de Draco, qui était dans le même état, dans un bruit sourd qui résonna douloureusement dans la tête des deux intéressés…

-« Aiiiiiieeeeeee !!! Potter !! T'aurais pu faire attention…Je souffre moi !! »

-« Parce que pour moi c'est le paradis peut être ? !! J'ai la tête comme une éponge avec une sorte de casquette plombée…Mon estomac se révulse à chaque mouvement de mon corps…. »

-« Stop !! J'ai la même…N'en rajoute pas…Ca réveille mon foie… »

En portant une main tremblante à son front Harry décida de faire face au Serpentard et d'affronter ses démons, et plus particulièrement la nuit dernière…. En inspirant profondément il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé le temps de l'opération " tournage de tête'', et eut un bref mouvement de recul…

-« Quoi ? !!! Elle te plait pas ma gueule ? !! » brailla Draco d'un air mauvais

-« Ben…Là maintenant…Pas spécialement !! En fait elle me donne envie…De…. Vomir !! » En disant ces mots Harry se leva aussi vite qu'il put et se rua dans la salle d'eau pour se soulager…De ce fait il traîna un Draco plutôt mécontent de se faire ainsi malmener pour la deuxième fois en un espace temps aussi court…

-« H ! Moins vite…. » Le corps douloureux il tenta difficilement de suivre mais pris par surprise il trébucha et se retrouva ventre à terre traîné par un Harry plus impatient que jamais…

Une fois son estomac vidé à nouveau Harry s'appuya contre la cuvette et fit de nouveau face au blond…

-« Merlin…Fait quelque chose ou je vais de nouveau être malade… » soupira Harry en fermant les yeux…

-« Potter !! Tu commences à me courir là…Explique moi ce que ma tête a de si dérangeant ce matin !! J'suis pas coiffé certes mais quand même… »

-« Glace…Regarde…Dans…La…Glace…. » articula avec difficulté le brun, toujours les yeux clos

Draco se leva en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui étouffa un grognement, il se plaça face à la glace en regardant le brun affalé au sol avec l'air de se dire _« Quel abruti ce Potter !! Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais avoir peur de mon reflet ? !! . _L'air sembla se figer tandis que le blond se faisait face, sa bouche s'ouvrit…D'une manière très exagérée et semblait ne pas vouloir se refermer…Ses yeux décidèrent de quitter leurs orbites, et ce malgré les protestations énergiques  de leurs nerfs…. La scène eut été hilarante pour Harry si il n'avait pas été si mal en point ! 

« Hé b !! Même Méduse n'aurait pas fait mieux…Voilà comment faire taire ce prétentieux à deux noises ! Il suffit de lui montrer sa tête au réveil…Si seulement Colin était là…il m'aurait été bien utile pour une fois ! » 

                ********************************************************************************

"Je vais vous faire un look d'Enfer…

Messieurs vous n'avez pas idées…De ce qu'il faut que l'on endure et de combien on s'humilie…''

Devant ses yeux un spectacle atroce. Son cœur manqua un battement et l'air sembla brusquement lui manquer… Draco n'avait jamais compris l'ambivalence incessante des filles envers le maquillage : " C'est trop !! Il me va vraiment bien ce rouge, non ?'' contrebalancé aussitôt par "Naaan !! Il est pourri…En plus il ne tient pas et il tâche !! ''

Maintenant il comprenait…Avec une stupeur qui n'avait d'égale que son dégoût il tenta d'analyser logiquement la situation_… « C'est un désastre !! Pire même…Une véritable catastrophe !! Il fallait activer le plan d'urgence !! Viiiiiiteeeeeeeee !!!!! »_

Des traînées noires lui maculaient le visage, _« ma peau si nette et si pure…. »_, le fond de teint avait tourné, faisant des "pâtés'' au niveau des joues… _« On dirait un clown qui aurait bu un verre de trop…Remarque c'est un peu ça !! Mais Pansy va me le payer !! Elle m'a assuré que cette poudre ne se tassait pas !! », _le rouge à lèvre " baiser empoisonné'' qu'il avait emprunté à Milicent car c'était la teinte qui allait le mieux avec sa carnation délicate avait lamentablement bavé,  _« Un vampire qui ne sait pas manger ou plutôt boire correctement n'aurait pas fait pire… »_, se mêlant de façon très disgracieuse au fond de teint et au mascara… Quant à ses yeux… _« Une horreur !!! Et c'est un joyeux euphémisme…. »… _Mélange de bleu, rose, gris et noir…L'eye liner avait coulé et les différents fards à paupière appliqués par Blaise s'étaient fondus les uns aux autres, donnant un résultat peu ragoûtant… _« Un peintre aveugle aurait une palette plus belle… »_

Quand il repensait à la séance de maquillage qui avait eu lieu la veille, Draco était effar !! Blaise avait passé des heures, oui !! Des heures ! , à parfaire son œuvre comme il l'appelait… "Un coup de crayon par-ci…Deux passages de la brosse du mascara…Hop !! Houppette de poudre… Pas trop ! Mais juste ce qu'il fallait…'' Cela lui avait semblé tout à fait inutile sur le coup et maintenant il lui semblait que non seulement c'était d'une futilité incroyable mais qu'en plus ça relevait du masochisme pur et dur !! _« Faut vraiment avoir du temps à perdre pour s'infliger un tel calvaire…Ou alors faut aimer ça…Ressembler à rien, et encore j'suis gentil là…et sûrement souffrir pour enlever toute cette peinture ! »_

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et boucha l'évacuation de l'évier…Une fois ce dernier rempli, Draco contempla, tel Narcisse son reflet dans la mouvance de l'eau…puis brusquement…Il s'immergea la tête dans l'eau !

                    ***********************************************************************

" J'devais avoir la gueule dans le cul…Pour m'être ainsi laissé tenter… Fallait il que je sois bourré ''

Harry rouvrit les yeux au son de ce SPLACH suspect et contempla d'un œil vide la nuque du blond… _« Hmmm Joli !! On aurait envie de croquer dedans…Mais où est sa tête ? Ah oui…Dans l'évier plein d'eau…Mais ça fait…Mince !! Ca fait combien de temps ?!! »_ Alarmé, un noyé à moins de cinq mètres du Survivant ça faisait mauvais effet…Surtout quand ledit noyé était son ennemi juré…, il se releva très péniblement et s'approcha le plus vivement possible, c'est-à-dire aussi vite qu'une limace en panne de bave, il attrapa Draco par la ficèle de son bustier et entendit un craquement sourd…un brin énervé il plongea sa main dans l'eau ( _« 'Tain !! Elle est froide !! Il aurait pu utiliser de l'eau chaude le crétin !! »_ ) et tira la tête du Serpentard à l'air libre…Ce dernier cracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée sous l'effet de surprise il toussa et voua Harry Potter à toutes les gémonies possibles

-« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend, espèce de Gryffondor décérébr ?!!! Je ne peux même pas me démaquiller tranquille ?!! » brailla Draco du mieux qu'il pouvait…

-« Te démaquiller ?!! T'as besoin de te noyer pour ça ? Et comment tu fais sans tes mains ? Tu crois que la couche de peinture que tu as sur la gueule va disparaître comme par magie ? » s'étonna Harry avec un certain sarcasme

Draco ne put que constater, à son grand désespoir, que le brun avait raison…L'eau n'avait pas résolu, au contraire,  son problème…Les mélanges étaient uniquement plus artistiques ! _« Voilà ce qu'entendait Pansy en vantant les mérites du Waterproof !! C'est du propre ça ! » _il tenta de frotter son visage avec ses mains mais ne fit qu'empirer la situation ! Harry laissa fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice…Et le regard noir du Serpentard ( _« enfin regard multicolore plutôt ! »_) n'y changea rien ! Finalement animé d'un sentiment typiquement Gryffondor, la mansuétude, il attrapa le coton qui était posé sur la tablette ainsi que du démaquillant, sans-doute posé là dans cette optique par un Dumbledore plus en forme que jamais, il les tendit à Draco qui le regarda avec étonnement et ne fit pas un geste pour s'en saisir…Avec une moue de désespoir feint il fit asseoir le Serpentard sur les genoux et lui-même se posa sur la cuvette des toilettes, ainsi Draco se retrouva entre les cuisses du Gryffondor complètement à sa merci… 

                   **********************************************************************

"Fallait il que tu me baises si bien que je suis resté….''

Harry eut un sourire presque tendre envers le blond…Il imbiba un bout de coton avec la crème démaquillante et le passa doucement sur le visage de ce dernier, commençant par la joue droite et passant sur le fier nez aristocratique ( _« Comment ai-je pu le qualifier de pointu ?!! il est d'une noblesse rare… »_ )et stoppant sur la joue gauche… Le coton s'engorgea de maquillage et Harry dut en prendre un autre… Il agissait par mouvement circulaire et sans aucune brusquerie…

-« Tu devrais fermer les yeux…Sinon tu risques de pleurer ! »

-« Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais !! C'est un truc de fillette ça ! » répliqua Draco avec fiert

-« Comme tu veux… » soupira le brun en apposant le coton sur l'œil droit… Il eut une moue exaspérée en voyant Draco grimacer de douleur et fermer les yeux aussi vite que possible…

« C'est impressionnant toutes les couches de couleurs qu'il y a sur ce visage d'ange…Qu'est ce que je viens de penser moi ?!! Conséquence d'un trop plein d'alcool !! C'est forcément ça… » 

-« Juste pour savoir…Combien de temps il t'a fallu pour te…Peinturlurer ainsi ? »

-« Ohhhh !!! Je ne sais plus…il me semble que des heures ont été utilisées…Blaise ne voulait plus quitter ses pinceaux et ses houppettes…Enfin ! Pas les siennes, celles de Pansy mais bon il avait l'air d'adorer ça… » réfléchit Draco à voix haute…

-« Oh !! Je vois…. Et pourquoi tout cet attirail ? »

Le coton glissait comme le pinceau d'un artiste sur la toile… Avec amour et vénération….

« Il est vraiment beau… Un vrai Dieu grec dans le visage…Altier…Et néanmoins on devine une certaine fragilité qui ne le rend que plus humain… »

-« Pour honorer un pari…Content ? »

-« Pas spécialement…c'était qui le pari ? » demanda le Gryffondor avec une moue gourmande…

-« No comment Potter !! Je ne vais pas te dévoiler les secrets de mon âme comme ça !! »

-« Secret de ton âme ?! Rien que ça !! Nous quand on pari avec Ron ça porte sur des conneries, genre combien de point Rogue va nous ôter en un cours…Ou la couleur de son caleçon…Mince c'est un boxer qu'il porte qu'il porte !! »Tout en discutant il continuer de nettoyer le visage du Serpentard qui ronronnait presque sous ce traitement

« Mmmm Une vraie caresse…C'est doux !! On dirait une plume…et si c'était pas Potter je jurerais que c'est de la tendresse qui ressort de ces gestes…Je ne savais pas que j'avais des zones érogènes sur le visage… »

-« Hein ?! Mais de quoi tu causes ?! Forcément que vous pariez sur des conneries…Vous êtes des Gryffondor, non ? Nous c'est le tréfonds du cœur qui nous intéresse… Et…Mmmm… Blaise a démontré sa supériorité en la matière !! Je n'en revient pas…J'me demande comment il a su que j'étais obsédé par…Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi !!»

-« Ca devenait très, très intéressant l » pleurnicha Harry tout en achevant de démaquiller le blond.. Après une dernière pichenette sur le bout du nez de celui-ci il déclara  « Fini !! Te voilà propre comme un galion neuf !! » avec une voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire

Draco ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard pétillant du brun… Regard troublé par quelques émotions…Et avant qu'il ait pu le remercier, à savoir est ce qu'il l'aurait fait…., Harry laissa échapper

-« Désolé pour hier soir… »

                     *************************************************************************

" Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers… La tête dans le cul, le cul dans le brouillard….''

-« Pourquoi tu t'excuse Potter ?! Pour avoir bu comme un trou et pour ne pas m'avoir arrêté quand j'ai commencé à te…Bref ! quand ça n'allait pas…Ou pour autre chose dont je ne me souviens pas ? »

-« Pourquoi veux tu que je m'excuse pour avoir bu ? Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à Dumbledore et donc me soumettre à cette punition…Pour…Ton travail si gratifiant pour moi…Je ne peux pas m'excuser non plus…Ce serait très hypocrite vu le plaisir que j'en ai retir ! »

-« Arrête tout de suite avec cet air béat !!! J'étais bourr !! Mais alors c'est pourquoi cette déclaration ? »

-« J'ai horreur du plaisir unilatéral…Et t'as pas joui….. »

                             ***********************************************************************

**Fin du chapitre…..**

J'ai eu un petit souci avec ce chapitre car je ne me maquille pas !! Ou alors peut être 4 fois par an…Et quand je me maquille c'est plus que léger ! Ma peau est tellement blanche que si j'utilise un fond de teint même le plus clair ça fait tâche (ou gosse qui pique le maquillage de sa mère^^)!!Donc j'ai du sortir toute ma trousse de maquillage et me peinturlurer le visage pour voir ce que ça donnait si je faisais un mélange….J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! 

Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendus compte….Je pense que si quand même mais bon…J'ai sans arrêt de la musique dans la tête ! Et ça se ressent dans mes fics ! Si ça peut vous rassurer c'est la même chose dans mes copies…Et même dans celles que je rends quand je présente un concours ! ^^

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je n'utilise que des titres francophones…La réponse est toute simple ! Je suis une vraie catastrophe en anglais !! Je le lit (avec lenteur…) mais je suis incapable de le comprendre à l'oreille…Ou alors il faut qu'il soit parlé avec un fort accent parisien…Donc pas facile pour moi d'utiliser les textes anglophones que j'écoute !! Et pourtant les textes sont superbes…Merci Para de me filer tes traductions !! Je pourrais utiliser ces traductions mais quand j'écrit je ne fonctionne qu'à l'oreille…

Et aussi…la plupart de ces chants sont mélancoliques…

Et…Nous avons la chance de parler une langue tellement belle et riche…Avec des chanteurs qui savent l'exploiter au mieux !!

**Notes musicales** : (Toujours les paroles entre " '' en tête de partie)

1.Je bois d'Aznavour (je l'adore….^^)

2.Epoustouflante de Lynda Lemay ( description hélas très réaliste de la  prétendue " futilité'' des femmes….)

3 et 4. Et je bois de Jamait ( ou un véritable poème…. Je n'ai mis que les phrases qui convenait mais tout ce texte est une beaut !! Ceux qui veulent les paroles….N'hésitez pas ! Demandez les moi !)

5.Désolé pour hier soir de Tryo (pour le fun et pourtant cette chanson cache des paroles très profondes….j'adore !)

**Notes mythologiques** : 

1.Méduse : Il y a eu beaucoup de controverse à son sujet…. Il s'agit de la seule des Gorgones à ne pas être immortelle elle se prévalait de la terreur particulière qu'elle inspirait aux mortels, avec sa chevelure formée de serpents, ses dents immenses, les convulsion qui crispaient son visage, et son regard, pétrifiant tous ceux qui s'exposaient à son atteinte. Pour beaucoup son apparence monstrueuse serait le fruit d'un maléfice lancé par Athéna mais les raisons de cette punition divine varie : soit c'est pour la punir de sa trop grande vanité quant à son physique et surtout quant à sa chevelure, soit de s'être unie à Poséidon … La Méduse est morte la tête tranchée par Persée qui ne la regarda qu'à travers son bouclier…

2.Narcisse : Fils de la nymphe Liriopé et du fleuve Céphise, en Phocide, Narcisse, jeune homme à la beauté éclatante, restait insensible aux sentiments d'amour dont il était l'occasion ainsi la nymphe Echo fut rejetée avec mépris et trépassa de douleur…Ses sœurs firent appel à Némésis pour la venger et se plaignirent de l'indifférence et l'égoïsme de Narcisse… Un devin, Tirésias, ayant déclaré que Narcisse ne vivrait que tant qu'il ne verrait pas sa propre image, Némésis le conduisit lors d'une chasse à se désaltérer dans une fontaine. Epris d'amour pour ce visage qu'il contemplait et incapable d'en détacher le regard Narcisse oublia de se nourrir et de boire…Il prit racine au bord de cette fontaine et se transforma peu à peu en la fleur qui porte son nom…

2bis. Une autre version stipule que Narcisse avait une sœur qui lui ressemblait et qu'il aimait follement…Lorsqu'elle vient à mourir il décida de contempler son visage dans une fontaine pour ne pas perdre le souvenir de l'être aimé….Et il mourut de consomption….

Réponses aux reviews 

fond musical : Never Ending Story de Withing Temptation et l'Irlandaise de Nougaro (paix à son âme.. Un grand homme nous a quitté…)

**Poisson rouge** : Merci pour ta review !! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !! Bisous

**Lizzie** : Ouais !! J'aime quand on aime !! Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Altéa** : Euhhhh….* toute rouge derrière Hector (c'est mon pc^^) * Je ne sais quoi dire ! Merci me paraît complètement insuffisant mais c'est tout ce qui me vient…Désolée ! Et j'adore Baudelaire….Merci !! Plein de bisous

**Hanna** : Merci !! Je ne sais pas combien de suite il y aura mais en voilà une ! lol Bisous

**Kaorulabelle** : Coucou !! T'as réussi à me faire rougir …Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas évident ! Enfin…Altéa (voir ci dessus) aussi ! Où va le monde si je me remets à rougir alors que j'ai mis 10ans pour perdre cette habitude ?!! J'suis désolée d'avoir choqué ton clavier : je ne voulais pas ! Promis !! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Plein de bisous

**Flore **: Demain ? J'ai dit que je publierais cette suite demain ? J'devais être fatiguée…J'suis désolée car j'ai du te faire attendre et c'est vraiment involontaire ! J'essaie d'updater le plus régulièrement possible mais en ce moment je fatigue vite et je croule sous les charges…En tout cas voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ! Bisous

**Orlina **: Coucou !! Non tu n'étais pas la première mais ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Et même si elle courte ! Ce qui compte c'est l'intention ! J'ai dit que ce serait pire au chapitre 3 ? Faut vraiment que je me mette à me relire avant d'entamer un chapitre moi… En fait il est peut être pire mais j'en doute^^ Plus soft conviendrait mieux ! Mais ça va revenir c'est sûr !! Merci d'avoir aim ! Plein de bisous

**Angélique3 **: Merci pour ta review… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas mais là je ne peux m'avancer car je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris alors me prononcer à votre place me paraît très présomptueux ! Bisous

**Lululle** : Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce !! Je suis contente que ce petit cadeau t'ait plu… Et pour les idées que ça t'a inspiré je ne suis pas responsable … Bisous tout plein !

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Coucou vous deux !! C'est vrai que le réalisme de JKR n'est pas très réaliste et en effet c'est tout le charme… Perso je n'aime pas mon style d'écriture alors quand vous me dites qu' il est fantastique…Hé ben…Je rougis (ça fait 3 reviews qui me font rougir aujourd'hui ! Et j'ai plus l'habitude moi !!) et mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise (faudrait peut être que je chausse mes lunettes moi ?!) Puis ça me fait super plaisir… Tenter de faire passer quelque chose à travers les mots utilisés est un challenge pour moi car je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très ouvert et au niveau rédactionnel ce n'est pas un objectif recherché en droit… Là pour la cuite j'ai puisé un peu dans mes expériences personnelles bien que je n'ai jamais atteint ce stade quand même !! Je me contente du mal de tête… Et pour la chanson d'Aznavour : elle est terrible cette chanson et j'ai eu la chance de la découvrir à travers le chant choral et je peux vous garantir que quand on la chante on ne peut pas rester de marbre ! Elle vous prend les tripes et s'accroche à votre cœur pour ne plus le quitter… Plein de bisous à vous deux !

**Caro** : Coucou ma grande !! Tout d'abord Joyeux anniversaire !!!!!! J'suis contente que ça te plaise et ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! Et oui je crois en toi !! Je n'accepte aucune réplique sur ce point ! lol Pour ce qui est des scènes "torrides'' à écrire…J'avoue (et tu le sais) que ce n'est pas évident ! mais pour moi le plus dur reste quand même d'oser les publier….Mais je suis loin d'être une pro !! En fait j'écris comme un pied même… Merci pour ta review qui me remonte le moral comme à chaque fois ! Merci d'être là pour moi^^ Je t'adore !! Plein de bisous et encore joyeux anniversaire ! H !!Juste comme ça…Moi aussi je peux être appelée la fille de l'autre coté de l'océan….

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou toi !! Je sais je n'ai pas publier en rentrant du boulot comme je te l'ai promis….Je m'en excuse humblement ! * yeux tout tristouilles  * J'ai adoré ta review et le principe du petit match !! En fait je le fais aussi de manière régulière dans les fics que je lis ! Harry a gagn ?!! J'sais pas si j'aurais voté pour lui… Mouais peut être ! J'aime beaucoup ce coté j'm'en foutisme aussi ! mdrr Et je te rassure ça ne se voit pas du tout que tu es crevée ! * se demande si ce n'est pas parce que elle-même est crevée….* J'espère que ta tasse de thé va bien et que malgré ce chapitre plutôt déplorable tu continueras à la choyer car c'est fragile une tasse de th !! Oui c'est bien le lien qui réapparaît à la fin du chapitre 2 mais pour l'instant je me concentre sur Harry et Dray…Pour les autres ce sera plus tard !! Et oui,  Draco avait oublié qu'il était déguis ! Le pauvre….  Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop ! Bisous

Bon week-end à tous ! Moi je me prépare à aller voir Les Wriggles en concert ce soir !!! J'ai hâte ! 


	4. Stupéfaction

Le vin délie les cœurs… 

Genre : Romance avec peut être une pointe d'humour

Rating : R mais léger le R, très léger

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR…Mais elle n'est en rien responsable du résultat donn ! L'intrigue provient de mon petit cerveau fatigu

Pas de " avant toute chose'' ce soir…. Donc : bonne lecture !!

                         ********************************************************************

Stupéfaction 

"Mollement balancés sur l'aile,

Du tourbillon intelligent,

Dans un délire parallèle''

_« J'ai horreur du plaisir unilatéral…. Et t'as pas joui…. »_ Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans la tête de Draco…il ne pouvait croire que Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui avait massacré LE Lord Noir avec tout son courage, sa bravoure et sa baguette, lui propose de…Non se propose de…Lui donner du plaisir ? Non il avait du mal comprendre…Un relent d'alcool qui lui embrumait le cerveau et lui faisait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes ?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en essayant de se concentrer…De percevoir le vrai sens des paroles prononcées par le brun assis sur la cuvette des toilettes devant lui…. Mais rien n'y faisait !! La même phrase revenait inlassablement…. _« J'ai horreur du plaisir unilatéral…. Et t'as pas joui…. »… _Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en fermant les yeux… _« …Et t'as pas joui…. » _En effet il n'avait pas joui…. Mais il ne pensait pas que Harry ( « _J'pourrais l'appeler Potter…. Mais dans l'intimité de ma tête je peux me permettre cette familiarit ! Après tout…. Il a été ma première…mon premier…. Bref ! On a été intime quand même ! »_ ) s'en était aperçu et que, pire, il s'en souvenait ! Néanmoins il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir connu l'extase cette nuit là…. Donner du plaisir au brun, voir son beau visage crispé par la jouissance, les mains enfoncées dans sa chevelure, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier mais laissant échapper malgré lui des gémissements…Ca avait été une expérience inoubliable, et c'était le bon terme, vu que même la gueule de bois n'avait pas eu raison de sa mémoire…. _« Whou !! Mon petit Draco…Tu t'égare l !!! »_ pensa t'il avant de s'ébrouer à la manière d'un petit chien…. « …. Et t'as pas joui…. » Nan il fallait qu'il sache, quitte à se ridiculiser…. De toute façon il ne craignait plus rien…

-« Attends…Tu viens de me proposer…Comme ça…De but en blanc…. De me…De me rendre la pareille ?!! C'est pas les vapeurs d'alcool qui persistent à encombrer ma boite crânienne ?! »

                   **********************************************************************

"Si tu me vois rougir…. Commencer à grandir…. Dans la montée des sens, je compte sur ta présence.''

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait osé proférer un truc comme ça… _« J'ai horreur du plaisir unilatéral…. Et t'as pas joui… »_ Merlin…Ses parents devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes…. Il ne pensait qu'à énoncer une vérité, à savoir l'absence de jouissance chez son partenaire accidentel d'un soir… Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ses propos se teindraient de cet érotisme, de cette proposition sous jacente….Il sentait ses joues le brûler en voyant le visage de Draco ( _« L'appeler Malfoy dans le secret de ma conscience serait d'une hypocrisie toute Serpentarde… »_ ) le regarder avec cet adorable air ébahi, oui, oui, il avait bien utilisé l'adjectif " adorable'' pour qualifier Draco Malfoy, ex futur mangemort à la langue aussi acéré que Python poursuivant Léto …. Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler le blond, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la stupéfaction, les joues s'empourprant délicatement et ses lèvres s'ouvrant sur un " O'' muet…Il avait tord ! La question du Serpentard le ramena brutalement sur Terre…Même s'il n'en perçu qu'un mot sur deux…

-« Attends….Proposer….Ca…Me … Pareille….Alcool…Boite crânienne… » Il dut appuyer sur la touche "retour rapide'' de sa mémoire pour comprendre le sens réel des propos de Draco et quand, enfin, il percuta, il sentit tout le sang qui venait de se loger dans son visage effectuer une migration express vers son bas ventre…S'imaginer en train de … Faire plaisir au blond était une image extrêmement sensuelle….Et très tentante !! Il devait se l'avouer !Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand…

-« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » Ce cri strident provenait de la pièce principale, celle qui avait vu mourir, ou naître, selon les avis des différents intéressés, des carrières d'ivrogne, de soûlard, d'alcoolique en tous genres….

Harry se leva précipitamment et enjoignit Draco de faire de même s'il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience de la traversée à plat ventre…. Ce dernier s'exécuta avec un empressement démontrant à toutes personnes n'aimant pas prendre des décisions et suivre docilement le troupeau qu'être un " boulet'' n'est vraiment pas une sinécure…Ils arrivèrent ensemble au seuil de ladite pièce et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur……

                   *************************************************************************

"C'est l'heure où les ruelles toilettées se croient belles

Où les bouches d'égout n'ont plus mauvaise haleine''

Un champ de bataille après la victoire d'un des deux clans eut semblé plus propre…C'était certain ! Des bouteilles roulaient ici et là, témoins impuissants de la faiblesse des humains face à ce breuvage délicieusement traître qu'est l'alcool…. Des corps tentaient de se lever mais renonçaient devant l'ampleur de la tâche…Ils se contentaient de ramper…De se traîner jusqu'au premier récipient vide ou pas tout à fait rempli pour pouvoir déverser leurs peines et leur mal-être et soulager leurs estomacs…

Les yeux exorbités nécessitent une bouche entrouverte…Ce qui contraignit Harry et Draco à adopter très vite un visage plus neutre…. En effet l'odeur qui se dégageait de cette pièce était tout simplement…

-« Epouvantable !! » s'écrièrent en chœur les deux jeunes hommes, le cœur de nouveau au bord des lèvres, en se pinçant violemment le nez dans l'espoir vain d'oublier cette puanteur…

-« Ca me rappelle le zoo…La partie réservée aux fauves bien sûr ! Et là j'suis sûr qu'ils sont en rut… »

L'air était saturé de vapeurs d'alcool, de relents de nausées qui continuaient de s'enchaîner à un rythme plus ou moins soutenues, et de luxure…Une odeur de sexe, de frustration embaumait la pièce rendant l'atmosphère difficilement supportable à quiconque ne vivait pas dedans…

Toujours le nez pincé Harry cherchait du regard celui qui avait hurlé comme un cochonnet qu'on égorge, c'est à dire son ami Ronny…Il distingua Hermione, les bras en croix, la bouche ouverte sur un ronflement des plus féminins et ne portant en tout et pour tout que ses sous-vêtements blancs ornés d'un petit nœud rose stratégiquement disposé… Neville qui venait de se réveiller frôla la crise d'apoplexie en voyant de si près un corps féminin dénudé qui n'était pas celui de sa chère et tendre grand-mère…Il se hâta de couvrir l'objet de ses récents problèmes respiratoire d'une chemise qui gisait abandonnée à coté d'eux…

-« Ron ? !!! Ron t'es l ? » Il savait cette question plus que stupide mais bon….

-« Quelle question pertinente Potter….C'est vrai il pourrait aussi bien être à l'autre bout du château en train de faire des vocalises pour finir soprano dans la future chorale du Collègue que l'on va s'empresser de créer en entendant sa douce voix d'ange… »

-« C'est bon , c'est bon… »

-« Tu m'as déjà dit ça, en effet… »

-« Hein ?! No comment Malfoy… » souffla Harry, plus rouge que jamais….Et ce n'est pas à l'odeur pestilentielle que cette jolie teinte carmin était due…La vue de Ron ( _« Qui a dit que les amis n'étaient jamais là quand on en avait besoin ?! »_ ) qui s'essayait à se lever et surtout à se débarrasser d'un monceau de viande, auquel se mêlait des…Cheveux ?Mais oui !! Cette vue, donc, dispensa Harry de répondre au blond qui avait du mal à réfréner son sourire…  Ron s'avançait vers Harry en traînant bon gré mal gré un Goyle accroché à son tibia droit…De temps en temps son pieds gauche rencontrait, accidentellement bien sûr, la tête de Grégory avec un bruit sourd…Il ne put arriver à Harry car Vincent Crabbe venait d'émerger et de se jeter sur son ami de toujours, son compère d'infortune, à savoir Monsieur super glu, entraînant avec lui un Ron verdissant à vue d'œil…

-« Weasley…T'as vraiment aucun goût !! Ce vert jure atrocement avec ta chevelure…Mais pourquoi ça m'étonne ? » balança Draco avant de rentrer dans la chambre qu'ils  s'étaient attribués la veille au soir…Harry suivit en grommelant pour avoir failli se retrouver le nez sur le sol jonché de cadavre en tout genre….

                         *********************************************************************

"Sans demander à la vie ce qu'elle ne m'offre pas

Je propose au hasard de faire les premiers pas''

Draco s'allongea sur le lit après avoir refermé la porte… Il ne fallait pas risquer que les odeurs ou pire que les " habitants'' de cette faune s'incrustent dans leur "havre'' de relative tranquillité…Quand sa tête rencontra le moelleux de l'oreiller un soupir de pure satisfaction lui échappa… C'était ça….L'extase devait ressembler à cette sensation…Une impression de légèreté tout en ayant une conscience aiguë de son corps… _« L'esprit qui se sépare du physique…Une liberté…Illusoire certes mais là quand même… »_ Ses traits se détendirent quasi instantanément et lui donnèrent un air d'ange…Innocent et d'une beauté presque irréelle…

Ce visage gêna Harry qui conservait en mémoire l'expérience charnelle de la veille…. _« Un ange ne peut pas agir comme il l'a fait…Un démon se cache derrière cette innocence factice…Et je crois que je préfère la face obscure…Celle qui se laisse aller au plaisir, qui ose…Et qui surtout refuse de se brimer uniquement pour se fondre dans les moules stéréotypés…. » _ 

Tout à ses pensées Harry ne bougeait plus, n'esquissait pas un mouvement….Il restait au bord du lit, ses yeux fixant sans réellement le voir le visage du blond puis le corps de ce dernier… Draco, sous la brûlure particulière de ce regard qu'il savait au loin , remuait sur le lit… Et la maudite phrase lui revint en tête…. « …Et t'as pas joui… » Pour apaiser le feu qui menaçait d'embraser son bas-ventre d'un instant à l'autre Draco se décida à " réveiller'' Harry…

-« Au lieu de dormir debout, viens t'allonger sur le lit….Au moins je n'aurais plus besoin de supporter cet air niais que tu dois appeler ton " expression particulièrement concentrée'', vu que c'est celle là que tu arbores en cours de Potion… »

_« Adieu l'ange…Bonjour diablotin !! C'est comme ça que je le veux… »_ songea Harry tandis que ses yeux verts reprenaient vie…Et se mettaient à briller d'une lueur espiègle, presque coquine…

-« T'as raison Malfoy… Et ce lit me plait beaucoup…. Confortable à souhait… » commença le brun en s'allongeant à ses cotés «… Et y'a sûrement un sort qui évite à ses occupants d'avoir froid la nuit car j'ai été à température idéale tout le temps que j'y aie séjourné…Oh !! Mais non ! C'est toi qui me servais de bouillotte !! Tu sais dans quel secteur te reconvertir si tu ne trouves pas de job dans le maquillage…. » termina t'il en mettant ses mains derrière la tête et en croisant les pieds

-« Quand t'auras fini de te moquer de moi et de mon besoin compulsif de chaleur la nuit tu pourras m'expliquer le sens précis de ta phrase…Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te considérer plus bête que tu ne l'es : tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… »

-« Ce recours à mon intelligence me surprend et me fait chaud au cœur ! Même si je ne suis pas convaincu de son entière sincérit ! En effet je vois de quels propos tu veux parler…Et je t'avoue que je ne sais quoi en penser ! Au début c'est sorti sans que j'y réfléchisse mais je suis persuadé que toutes nos paroles ont une signification et une répercussion profonde… »

-« Ca signifie quoi tout ce charabia de psychomage ? » demanda le blond sur un ton sarcastique

-« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est plus facile de se parler allongés l'un à coté de l'autre plutôt que face à face ? » demanda Harry sans prendre la peine de répondre à la provocation de Draco...

-« T'as sans doute raison…Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme comme disait un moldu…Mais tout ça ne m'informe pas plus sur ce que tu comptes mettre en œuvre pour remédier à mon absence de jouissance… »

-« En fait je ne pas trop comment combler… Comment procéder pour que tu accèdes toi aussi à l'extase… » avoua Harry en changeant la position de ses jambes et en posant ses mains sur son abdomen

-« Hein ? Tu sais pas comment faire ?!! Là je suis abasourdi !!Où sont tes hormones ? Ton esprit d'aventure, de découvertes ?!! Où est Harry Potter, jeune homme de 17 ans qui devrait ne penser qu'au sexe ? »

-« Merlin… Que ça peut être lourd un Serpentard !! Enfin…Si ça peut te rassurer mes hormones vont très bien et se manifestent fréquemment…Mon esprit d'aventure lui se repose un peu car il a beaucoup trop servi pour lutter contre Voldemort…Par contre pour le dernier point je vais te décevoir : je ne pense qu'au sexe !! Bien sûr c'est important et ça m'obsède un peu mais j'ai d'autres intérêt dans ma nouvelle vie… »

-« Je sais Harry… » murmura doucement Draco toujours les yeux braqués sur le plafond.. « C'était une manière pas très habile de faire retomber la pression… C'est pas tous les jours qu'un mec se propose tranquillement de me faire grimper aux rideaux ! Ca me fout la trouille tout ça… T'es si stoïque !! »

-« Je vois…Tu préférerais que j'agisse c'est ça ? » demanda le brun sur un ton….Sensuel avec une pointe d'espièglerie… Pour le coup Draco tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise… Harry s'était redressé et mis à genoux sur le lit. D'un geste vif il enjamba le corps toujours allongé du blond et se retrouva de ce fait au-dessus de lui, une main de chaque coté de sa tête et ses cuisses enserrant celles de Serpentard… Le visage habituellement si pâle de ce dernier était en cet instant aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondor, ses yeux papillonnaient désespérément dans une tentative vaine de compréhension… Quand il vit les lèvres du brun se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes sa raison abdiqua : il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir…Soupir qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque cette même bouche ne fit qu'effleurer, ne s'attardant point sur les lèvres pleines et rosées du Serpentard…Avec un sourire Harry s'abaissa à nouveau et le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps mais toujours de manière très chaste…Parallèlement Harry frottait son corps contre celui de son partenaire qui remuait, à la recherche d'un contact plus prolongé… Draco, frustré de cette attente aussi lascive que sadique, attrapa la tête du brun et pris l'initiative d'un baiser…Il caressa tendrement de sa langue les lèvres d'Harry pour que celui-ci lui permette l'accès… Une fois cet accord obtenu il partit passionnément à la découverte de ce territoire inconnu…Sa langue se heurta aux dents du brun qui s'entrouvrirent et, enfin, leurs deux langues se touchèrent, s'emmêlèrent pour pouvoir entamer une danse sensuelle… A bout de souffle Harry se dégagea, les joues empourprées et le vert de ses prunelles obscurci par le désir… Il frotta son nez contre celui du blond et lui demanda, toujours haletant

-« C'est mieux comme ça ? » _""""""_

                 ***********************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre…

Je sais…Encore en retard ! Désolée…J'ai été complètement bloquée avec ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas comment tourner mes idées… Hier l'inspiration m'était un peu revenue mais la lecture d'une fic m'a refroidit aussi sec !! Je n'avais jamais lu un truc comme ça…Sauf sur les programmes électoraux de quelques partis que je ne citerais pas (ce serait trop d'honneur pour eux^^) Il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'y songer…En tout cas l'auteur a le privilège de posséder ma première review " méchante'' et me donnerait presque l'envie de lui dédicacer un futur slash Neville/Sev (et ce ne serait pas une parodie^^) mais bon pas pour tout de suite (elle en serait trop contente !)

Je ne vais pas vous dire que ce chapitre  ne me satisfait pas car je risque de me faire engueuler mais c'est pourtant le cas…

Notes musicales et autres… 

1.Provient d'un poème (hé oui !!) :  Le vin des amants, Les fleurs du mal de Baudelaire (3ème strophe)

2.Safe Sex de Calogéro. ( ce nouvel album promet^^)

3.C'est l'heure de Jamait (un brin ironique sur ce coup là mais j'adore ça^^)

4. Sans demander de Maurane

**Note mythologique :**

1.Python et Léto: Lorsque Héra apprit que Léto était enceinte des œuvres de Zeus, elle demanda à la Terre d'enfanter un monstre, Python, chargé de poursuivre Léto sans relâche. Pourtant grâce à Poséidon, Léto réussit à se cacher et accoucha d'Artémis et d'Apollon. Ce dernier parvint en quatre jours à sa taille adulte. Il se rendit à Delphes et rencontra au pied du mont Parnasse, le serpent Python, qui avait tant persécuté sa mère. Il le pourchassa, pénétra à sa suite dans le temple où siégeait l'oracle de la Terre-mère et le perça de ses flèches

**Les réponses aux reviews** :

**Clochette** : Salut !! Voilà la suite !! et moi aussi j'imaginais bien un Dray peinturlurer….même si j'ai du y passer aussi pour pouvoir le transcrire ! Bisous

**Poisson rouge **: Salut !! Qu'est ce qui ne se dit pas ? Oh !! La syntaxe de ta review ?! M'a bien fait rire !! Donc tu es carrément pardonnée !! Bisous et voilà la suite…

**Lili Ewans/Potter**: Pour faire originale Voilà la suite !! lol Merci pour ta review (m'a fait bien rire^^ et j'en ai besoin !)Bisous

**Flore** : Coucou !! Tu dois être en vacances.. J'espère que t'en profites bien ! Merci pour ton (tes) message(s) et j'avoue que moi aussi je préfère un Harry plus virile et un Dray tout en émotion…Et pour le maquillage je te crois sur parole…. Moi je ne me torture que pour mes concerts et quand je perds un pari…. Bisous

**Lululle** : Hello !! La voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Tolkiane** : Coucou !! Merci pour ta review !! Moi aussi j'aime bien Tryo….Ils ont des textes très sympas !!Voilà la suite^^ Bisous

**Orlina **: Salut !! Je sais ce que c'est de devoir reviewer une 10ine de chapitre….Donc aucun problème si ton message était court ! En plus il allait droit au but alors… Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous

**Kaorulabelle** : Hello ! Contente que ça te plaise !! V'la la suite^^ Bisous

**Akashana** : Coucou !! Draco s'est travesti pour honorer un pari…Pour savoir ce que contenait ce pari va falloir patienter encore un 'tit peu^^ J'suis heureuse que ce démaquillage t'ais fait rire ! Ca compense tous mes efforts pour me peinturlurer le visage !! Surtout si en plus cette scène était crédible…Merci beaucoup ! Bisous

**Altéa** : Salut !! Oui, oui ta review précédente m'avait plu tout comme celle l !! Je me suis repenchée dans mes Baudelaire pour ce chapitre…Et j'ai pensé à toi^^ Comme je ne connais aucune des versions du titre dont tu m'as donné les références je ne peux pas te dire lequel je préfère. Vais aller les chercher et je te répondrais dans ma prochaine review…En plus va falloir que je traduise j'suis sûre…Et ça c'est pas gagn !! Bisous

**Para** : Coucou !! Je n'ai pas pu t'emmener aux Wriggles avec moi mais je t'ai quand même fait participer…Avec un peu de chance la prochaine on y sera toutes les deux à chanter toutes les paroles en chœur^^ Moi, même si t'aime la chantilly je te fais un bisous…J'suis pas sectaire moi ! mdr Bisous

**Caro** : Coucou ma grande !! Pour une fois ta review ne sera pas la dernière !! Contente ? Pour ce chapitre tu vas pouvoir employer le terme de " désastre'' et je ne pourrais qu'acquiescer… J'suis contente que ta soirée d'anniversaire ce soit bien passée (je sais c'est un peu tard mais je répond aux reviews quand je publie donc toujours en retard^^) Hé…C'est quoi un boston au chocolat ? Moi j'adore le chocolat et je ne connais pas cette recette !! * fait la moue *  T'étais maquillé comme Draco ?!! Naann c'est pas possible !! Moi je l'ai fait pour écrire le chapitre et je t'assure que ça a pas été de la tarte pour m'enlever tout ça !! Une bonne heure que j'y ai pass !! Quand je pense que je vais devoir me maquiller dans 5 semaines pour notre 1er concert…J'en ai déjà des frissons !! Et pourtant je ne met que du fard à paupière, un peu de khôl , du blush (limite poudre de riz tellement la couleur est claire….Et du rouge à lèvre !! En fait on ne le voit pas(ou peu)…Pourquoi je me fait suer à en mettre ? Ho !! Je crois que j'ai mal lu !! Presque jalouse de moi ??? Ca va pas !!!!!! Et arrête de faire une fixation sur le fait que je vais à l'université…Et rappelle moi de ne jamais te dire quels sont mes diplômes…J'adore ton style d'écriture moi !! Plein, plein de bisous

**Blaise le poussin masqu**: Coucou vous deux !! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire si ma scène de démaquillage était réaliste ?! Je peux difficilement vous en vouloir vu que je suis dans le même cas que vous… Sauf que moi je me maquille uniquement pour les concerts que je donne avec " mes'' chorales…Donc quatre fois par an…Ou alors quand je perd un pari et que je dois m'habiller en " dame''… La dernière fois remonte à janvier 2 003 !! Obligée de mettre une jupe et des kickers de dame^^ et de me maquiller !! Vive les collègues !! Blaise ne se maquille pas ?!! * regard choqué * Tu sais Blaise que pas mal d'homme se maquille dans le monde du spectacle…Si, si !! Un trait de noir sous les yeux pour obtenir plus de profondeur….Mais bon…C'est vrai que c'est très surprenant quand on voit nos copains piquer dans nos trousses de maquillage…Et perso je doute que j'apprécierais vraiment ! C'est vrai que je tente de faire une fic différente de " Quand le choixpeau…'' Plus tendre et axé sur les sentiments de Harry et Draco…Et ça me demande beaucoup… J'suis heureuse que vous appréciiez. Plein de bisous en nombre illimité à vous deux^^

**Ptite Elfe** : Salut toi !! Comment je sais que j'évite le verre de trop ? C'est simple…J'ai une grande résistance à l'alcool…et je m'arrête quand je suis obligée de me tenir pour me lever…Ou quand je dit une phrase que jamais je n'aurais osé dire en temps normal….Comment ça c'est pas clair ? Bon…Quand tu bois ton cerveau s'embrume (c'est qu'une impression, hein !!) et quand le verre de trop approche j'ai les yeux qui pèsent lourd et qui me piquent…Et mon coté "agressif'' se réveille… Donc j'arrête !! Et ça marche car j'ai toujours évité les lendemains avec un inconnu à mes cotés ou alors passé dans mes toilettes… D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… Harry est scotché à Draco mais à une distance raisonnable quand même…Leurs intimités sera respectée !!J'ai des frissons rien qu'en m'imaginant écrire une scène où l'un serait sur la cuvette et…….Non j'arrête !! Je me demande si tu vas reprendre le match Harry/Draco pour ce chapitre (ben oui…y'a pas beaucoup de réplique je trouve….) et si oui qui va gagner…Moi j'ai un vainqueur mais je te le donnerais que la prochaine fois^^ Ho !! Les chansons et mes concours… Oui dans mes copies  de culture générale je fais toujours référence à au moins un titre (par partie^^) et à l'univers de Harry Potter… Ainsi pour un devoir " Faut il se résigner à mourir ?'' j'ai utilisé " La centenaire '' de Lynda Lemay et Voldemort (hé oui ! j'ai eu la meilleure note de l'amphi de 900 personnes^^) Et au concours de la magistrature (me souvient plus du sujet….j'dois faire un blocage ! C'était une histoire de pont et de mur et c'était une phrase de Newton….) j'ai utilisé des chants de Zazie et de Renaud relatifs aux amours homosexuelles et encore et toujours Harry Potter avec les Serpentards prônant une certaine intolérance… J'ai du mettre d'autre titres comme les Wriggles car j'ai toujours un chant en tête ! Et des fois il m'échappe^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… Plein, plein de bisous.

**Tiayel** : Coucou !! En voilà une chanceuse !! A deux minutes près je ne répondais pas à ta review… Et ça aurait été dommage !! Déjà merci pour ce message qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et…pour l'expérience personnelle…C'est oui et non ! Un copain s'est déjà travesti en fille lors d'une soirée (et je t'assure que danser un slow avec quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de remettre ses " seins '' en place c'est quelque chose !!), j'aime bien boire lors de certaines soirées… Mais jamais je ne me suis retrouvée le lendemain avec un "inconnu'' dans mon lit (ou celui d'un autre^^) J'aime conserver la maîtrise de moi-même (de manière relative…car quand on boit on la perd forcément un peu…) Donc je m'arrête toujours avant le verre de trop ! (et j'ai la chance de bien tenir l'alcool donc j'ai de la marge !! ) Tu trouves mes fins de chapitres frustrantes ?!! Sans rire ? lol J'adore !! C'est mon coté sadique qui ressort…. Bisous 


	5. Quand la volupté

**Le vin délie les cœurs…**

Genre : Romance (Slash donc ceux que ça choque…sauvez-vous pendant qu'il en est encore temps….) avec une légère pointe de romance

Rating : R (Et là c'est un vrai R…Vous êtes prévenus !)

Disclaimer : Il s'agit d'une potterfiction donc je ne fais que reprendre les personnages d'une fiction préexistante…Mais l'intrigue et le sort desdits personnages ne relèvent que de mon bon vouloir !!

**Avant toute chose….**

Message spécial à l'attention de mes jumeaux préférés… (vous vous êtes reconnus, hein ?) : Ce chapitre est, je pense, à ne pas lire à deux !!! (Mais bon c'est vous qui voyez….) 

Pour les autres…excusez-moi de cette parenthèse un peu particulière….

                     **********************************************************************

**Quand la volupt**.

" Comment ne pas perdre la tête, serré par des bras audacieux…. Je restais grisé, sans volonté, sous ses baisers… ''

 Le souffle court Draco fixait Harry d'un air hagard, il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait bien entendu ces mots…  _« C'est mieux comme ça ? »… _Bien évidemment !! Quelle question stupide !! Comme s'il avait l'air de s'en plaindre… Draco tenta de se représenter la vision qu'il devait offrir au brun _« alangui, les paupières lourdes, les yeux tellement obscurcis par le désir qu'ils en devenaient presque noir, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de frustration et aussi pour empêcher les gémissements de franchir l'espace sacré de sa gorge… Et ses joues devaient rendre compte de l'impressionnante augmentation de sa chaleur corporelle…. Sans parler de son autre "thermomètre à plaisir''… »_  Si avec ça il ne comprenait pas… _« Enfin ! Il ne s'agit que d'un Gryffondor, ne l'oublions pas… »_ songea t'il avant d'attraper la nuque dudit Gryffondor et de l'embrasser voracement… Les gémissements qu'il retenait presque désespérément l'instant précédent moururent dans la bouche du brun, tandis que leurs langues dansaient très sensuellement l'une contre l'autre… un grognement d'insatisfaction pure lui échappa lorsque Harry rompit le sceau de leurs lèvres…Il essaya de ramener le visage du brun vers le sien mais en vain…Le brun avait une autre idée en tête…. Sa langue glissa le long de la mâchoire de Draco laissant une traînée humide sur son passage et une sensation aiguë de plaisir au blond qui subissait cette douce torture… Arrivée dans le creux du cou, à la limite des clavicules, elle s'attarda…Léchant, mordillant…Puis elle remonta pour goûter à la peau tendre du cou… _« Là tu ne me le demandes plus, hein Harry ? Tu sais très exactement ce que je ressens…Salazar…Je vais mourir…Ohhhhh ….. »_ Les mains du Gryffondor n'étaient pas restées inactives, loin de l !! Une errait tranquillement sur la poitrine de Draco, jouant avec ses tétons, les agaçant, les pinçant_…. « Ahhh !!! Ils ne risquent pas de durcir d'avantage…Salazar que c'est bon !!!'Tain…N'arrête pas…. »_ L'autre se promenait paresseusement sur l'abdomen et le bas ventre du Serpentard…Contournant à chaque fois ( _« Comme par un fait exprès… »_ ) le membre tendu sous le pantalon, pourtant véritable QG du plaisir… _« Il veut m'achever !! Détruire ce chacal de Voldie ne lui a pas suffit… Il veut achever en beauté la lignée des Malfoy…Mort, non pas au champ d'honneur, mais entre les bras de l'ennemi juré familial…. Et mort de plaisir…Même pas de honte !! Quelle déchéance… »_ Et Harry, inconscient des pensées qui trottaient dans la jolie petite tête de son Serpentard préféré, continuait de le tourmenter…. Frôlant…Mais jamais ne s'arrêtant…Finalement Draco, au bord de l'apoplexie décida de prendre les choses en mains…Au sens littéral !! Il saisit la main d'Harry et l'apposa sur son sexe plus que tendu….Le bruit qui sortit de sa bouche était plus animal qu'humain…Et à cet instant précis toutes pensées plus ou moins rationnelles l'abandonna… Seules les sensations comptaient…. Il ne vivait que dans l'attente impatiente de la prochaine, en espérant que son degré soit encore plus élevé que la précédente…

                          *******************************************************************

"Aussi loin que tes rêves, là où ton cœur te mène, tu trouveras cet endroit qui te comblera…''

Harry se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres, de la même manière que l'aurait fait un chat devant une souris, avec gourmandise… Il se re-pencha aussitôt et embrassa Draco avec encore plus d'ardeur…Sa main que son beau blond avait dirigé , sans trop de délicatesse il fallait bien l'avouer, vers son bas ventre en feu, commença à se mouvoir… D'effleurements en petite pressions pour finalement opérer un massage en règle… Sa langue redécouvrait avec délice celle sucrée du Serpentard… Il adorait sentir les gémissements de Draco mourir dans sa bouche…Il adorait ressentir les moindres frémissements de ce dernier comme si c'était les siens…Sa bouche redescendit langoureusement et s'attarda sur le torse du blond… _« Je me demande si ça lui plairait… Perso c'est une zone ultra sensible mais peut être pas chez tous les hommes…. »_ Il mordilla tendrement un téton et obtint un rugissement en échange… _« Merlin !! Un lion se cacherait-il sous cet aspect impassible de Serpentard ? »_ Il laissa sa langue jouer avec le petit bout de chair durcie un petit moment se délectant des frissons qui parcouraient le corps de Draco… _« Le creux supra quelque chose…Ca il aime c'est sûr !! Suprasternal je crois…J'demanderais à Mione quand elle sera libérée de je ne sais qui…. »_ Et sur cette pensée il embrassa avec application le creux qui faisait la jointure entre les deux clavicules…Après s'être assuré que Serpentard disposerait le lendemain d'une jolie marque rouge, il consentit à faire découvrir à sa langue le reste du torse du blond… Arrivé à la frontière du pantalon, il eut la très agréable surprise d'entendre la respiration déjà haletante de Draco devenir carrément sifflante…Il releva la tête et était prêt à demander au blond, sur un ton taquin bien sûr s'il voulait faire une pause mais celui-ci appuya d'un geste ferme sue le cuir chevelu du Gryffondor, l'obligeant à continuer ce qu'il avait, enfin, commencé… Passant sa langue dans l'orifice du nombril du Serpentard il s'interrogeait cependant… _« Est-ce que je vais réussir ? Comment faire ? Bon Je vais y arriver !! J'ai détruit Voldemort…Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'abattre…. Mais s'il aime pas ? »_ Lentement, presque à reculons, il enleva la ceinture et dégrafa les boutons du pantalon…Draco murmura des mots sans suite, et se tordait d'anticipation… Lascivement le pantalon glissa, aidé par les mains d'Harry_… « Whouahh !! Il a vraiment des jambes exceptionnelles… Fines, musclées….Et épilées ?!! Hé bé…Il honore ses paris à fond, lui… » _Il embrassa langoureusement chaque orteil des pieds qui s'offrait devant lui et ôta complètement le pantalon qui tomba à terre il remonta le long des jambes du blond, les parsemant de petits baisers aussi tendre que coquins et il s'arrêta sur le boxer noir… Draco ( _« Ou l'impatience personnifiée… » )_ était en train de poser ses mains sur l'élastique de cette dernière frontière…Harry, lui souriant, retira ses mains et, baissant la tête,  enleva avec ses dents le bout de tissu noir… Enfin !! La virilité de Draco était enfin à l'air libre, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité… _« C'est maintenant ou jamais Harry…Tu peux le faire !! Et tu vas le faire !!Après tout ça doit pas être compliqué…Faut juste que j'ai dans l'optique de lui donner du plaisir…Puis qu'est ce que j'aimerais qu'on me fasse, qu'il me fasse ? »_  Comme animée d'une volonté propre sa langue alla goûter l'extrémité de la verge tendue, puis s'enroula et enfin se laissa glisser le long de la hampe_… « C'est…Surprenant !! Pas désagréable du tout…Au contraire…Et cette sensation de pouvoir…De maîtrise sur l'Autre…Whouahh !! J'aime…. »_ Comme on déguste une crème glacée Harry dégusta le sexe turgescent de Draco… Et à en juger par les mouvements des hanches de ce dernier cela lui plaisait…. _« Il veut quoi l ? Que j'accélère ? Que …Que je le prenne tout en bouche ?! » _La pression exercée par les mains du Serpentard sur la tête d'Harry appuyait cette théorie, donc Harry se décida….

                ************************************************************************

"Jusqu'à te donner l'envie de goûter mon paradis…. ''

La bouche du survivant se referma sur le membre gorgée de plaisir et Draco s'envola… _« Salazar…Je suis mort et je viens d'arriver direct au Paradis…Je veux mourir plus souvent moi…. »_  C'était une sensation unique…. Toute cette chaleur, cette moiteur…Draco crispa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille du Gryffondor qui accéléra encore la cadence de ces va et vient…La tête du blond roulait sur les draps, les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres étaient sans aucune logique, juste dictés par un besoin viscéral de crier son plaisir…. Il noua ses jambes sur le corps du brun, comme pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui … Ses hanches et ses mains dictaient le rythme qui lui semblait nécessaire pour survivre_… « C'est donc vraiment ça un orgasme…. Ce plaisir douloureux qui grossit jusqu'à vous dévaster de l'intérieur…. Je n'y suis pas encore et déjà j'en veux encore…. »_

               *************************************************************************

"Ainsi ton âme qu'incendie, L'éclair brûlant des voluptés, S'élance, rapide et hardie, Vers les vastes cieux enchantés''

Son excitation était aussi à son comble mais Harry ne se concentrait que sur celle du blond qui se tordait sous lui… Seul Draco importait…Et pas seulement son membre qui vibrait dans l'antre humide de sa bouche…Non !! Toute la personne du Serpentard avait son importance… _« Sa manière de se laisser aller à la jouissance est.. Unique !! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il oserait crier comme ça…Il vit vraiment ce que je lui fait ! Il est complètement lui-même… »_ Le sentant prêt à rendre les armes il accéléra ses mouvements, prenant entièrement le sexe de Draco en bouche… Une de ses mains massait sensuellement les testicules du blond tandis que l'autre caressait l'entrée de son intimité…Le corps entier de Draco se tordit puis se tendit dans une série de spasme . _« Whouahhh !!! Hé ben…Je crois que je suis dou !! »_ songea le Gryffondor juste avant que le blond n'explose dans sa bouche…Harry ouvrit tout grand les yeux, ne sachant que faire…Comme Draco lui maintenait encore la tête contre son membre et que ses jambes étaient fermement nouées sue le corps du brun, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester à sa place… Un peu de liquide lui coula dans la gorge… _« Oups !! C'est…Spécial ! C'est drôle cette amertume…C'est vraiment lui…. »_ Quand le dernier spasme eut traversé le corps du blond l'étreinte se desserra et Harry put remonter à hauteur du visage de Draco…Les traits de son visage était détendus, il avait été comblé et cela se voyait…Il ouvrit les yeux et Harry put lire tout l'émerveillement liée à cette jouissance…Pour ne pas entacher ce bonheur il se décida à avaler toute la semence du blond… Et enfin il l'embrassa…Mais pas un baiser avide…Nan ! Juste un baiser complice, tendre…Draco lui rendit ce baiser et murmura contre ses lèvres un « Merci » avant de se mettre à caresser le dos du brun… 

-« Naannn !! C'était juste toi…Pour combler ton manque de jouissance…. »

                ************************************************************************

"Il y des moments où je reste sans voix, des moments de douleurs contenues mais pourtant bien là…. Et dans ces moments là, je ne comprends pas…''

Le souffle d'Harry tentait de reprendre un cours normal…Mais cela lui était difficile, très difficile…Et son érection ne lui facilitait pas la tâche ! Non pas qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire… Au contraire ! Il avait adoré offrir cette jouissance à Draco, il avait adoré l'entendre gémir, crier même,  son prénom au plus fort de l'orgasme… Il avait dégusté ces frissons, ses lames de plaisir lui traversaient le corps comme si c'était lui qui atteignait l'orgasme… Et d'ailleurs cela avait failli être le cas… Il avait du se retenir de ne pas jouir à long trait dans son pantalon… Dans sa tête il avait opté pour le mode leitmotiv _« Draco !! Son tour !! Draco !! Générosit ! Pas d'égoïsme ! Le plaisir réside dans le fait d'offrir…. »_ Mais Merlin que cela faisait mal !! Son corps était tendu, ses traits crispés par la souffrance… Le pire c'est qu'il connaissait, et même plutôt bien, le moyen de soulager cette " tension'' mais il ne le voulait pas… Il sentait confusément que cela anéantirait toute la plénitude de l'instant… Freud aurait été fier de lui _« J'suis bon pour la psychanalyse moi…Je souffre mais je refuse de mon plein gré de me soulager…Et pire je refuse que Draco me soulage »_ pensa en maugréant Harry qui venait de repousser une main aventureuse frôlant son bas-ventre _« Je sais que la frustration est inhérente à l'Homme mais là je pousse quand même l'abnégation un peu loin…Et après je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me surnomme " Saint Potter''…Qu'est ce que j'suis con moi !! »_ Lentement il fit le vide dans son esprit, essayant d'oublier le blond allongé à ses cotés, son odeur…La tension redescendit mais il savait, il sentait que tout cela n'était qu'illusion et surtout temporaire… A la moindre caresse, le moindre effleurement…et hop ! Ca repartirait…Il exhala un long soupir et sentit le regard interrogatif de Draco sur lui…

-« Arrête…S'il te plait arrête… » gémit Harry

-« Mais…Pourquoi ? » 

-« C'était ton tour…Je te l'ai dit… »

-« Oui mais tu m'as aussi sorti que tu n'aimais pas le plaisir unilatéral…Je savais les Gryffondor stupides mais pas contradictoires à ce point… » constata le blond avec une certaine stupeur

-« T'inquiète…J'ai adoré ce que j'ai fait…Et pour le plaisir partagé…Une autre fois…Là ça devait être ton tour et uniquement le tien ! Une espèce de cadeau ou d'offrande…pour te remercier…Comme on remercierait Aphrodite… »

-« Euh…Comment je dois le prendre ça ?Tu me crains ou tu me vénères ? » s'interrogea Draco avec une certaine malice 

-« Rêve pas Malfoy !! Je t'estime c'est différent… »

-« Tu…Quoi ? » Draco avait les yeux exorbités en entendant ça…Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu on en sait combien de fois au terrible Lord Noir, l'estimait, lui pauvre fils d'un mangemort… « _Hé bé…Quand on parle de confidence sur l'oreiller…. »_

-« T'as très bien entendu…Bon je vais aller prendre une douche…Froide !! Tu viens ? »

-« Quoi ?!! » bafouilla le blond

-« T'as oublié le sort… »

-« … »

                *************************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre…

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai chaud…Je suis sûre que mes joues sont cramoisies (de honte ?)…J'ai bien failli ne pas le publier ce chapitre surtout à cause de Para qui m'a envoyer un smilie choqué quand je lui ai fait lire un passage…Mais bon ! Finalement je me suis dit : Ose !! Et j'ai osé… J'espère juste que cela n'est pas trop lourd à digérer…Ni trop choquant, ni trop…bref que cela vous a plu ! Moi je ne vous dirais surtout pas ce que j'en pense car Caro va encore me hurler dessus sinon…Et puis zut !! Je n'aime pas ce chapitre !! Mais il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire…Et comme c'est une fic où je m'attarde beaucoup sur les ressentis et les sentiments des personnages je ne pouvais pas faire autrement (ou alors je n'ai pas vu comment….)

**Notes musicales et autres…**

1. Mon amant de St Jean (reprise des Croquants….)

2.Aussi loin que tes rêves de Lena Ka

3.Quelques heures de Sally bat des ailes

4. Les fleurs du mal, Galanteries, Le jet d'eau, début de la 3ème strophe, de Baudelaire….

5. Il y a des moments de Lena Ka

**Petit dico** spécial Para (les autres vous avez le droit de lire mais attention ! En aucun cas je ne veux injurier vos connaissances !) :

Hampe : long manche de bois auquel on fixe une arme, un symbole 

Turgescent : adj. Qui enfle par turgescence… (je sais c'est la logique Petit Robert^^)

Turgescence : augmentation de volume par rétention de sang veineux

Notes mythologiques et autres 

1.Freud : Sigmund de son prénom (1856/1936) Neurologue et psychiatre autrichien, fondateur de la psychanalyse. Délaissant les explications médicales de l'hystérie et des névroses, il explora grâce aux rêves et à la pratique de l'analyse, un psychisme inconscient centré sur la sexualité (libido : pulsion de vie et de mort) et qui structure la personnalité… Ainsi selon Freud tout être humain possède en lui une pulsion sadique…Cette pulsion originaire et destructrice peut parfois être contrebalancé par notre pulsion masochiste (qui est aussi inhérente à l'Homme mais dans une moindre mesure normalement…)

2.Aphrodite :Déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté. Ses pouvoirs sont immenses : déesse aimable, elle protège les mariages, favorise l'entente amoureuse des époux, féconde les foyers, préside les naissances. Elle fertilise aussi les champs. Mais elle peut être aussi une divinité redoutable car elle symbolise bien souvent la passion que rien n'arrête, qui rend fous ceux qu'elle veut perdre…Aphrodite devient alors une déesse fatale, dont la ceinture magique donne à celui qui la ceint un étrange pouvoir de désirs perpétuels. Toutefois ce caractère redoutable n'apparaît véritablement que chez la Vénus des Romains, identifiée à Aphrodite… Elle est aussi assimilée à Astarté, déesse orientale phénicienne.

Et enfin… **Les réponses aux reviews**

Merci à vous tous qui prenaient de votre temps pour me laisser un petit mot… Et merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui revenaient une fois tous les 15 jours pour lire la suite…

**Clochette **: Coucou !! Du suspens…N'est ce pas ?!! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes toutes mes petites rubriques annexes…Comme ça je sais que je ne les fait pas pour rien^^ Ce chapitre était uniquement consacré à Harry et Dray… J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Voilà la suite tant attendue… Bisous

**Blurp3** : Salut !! Merci pour ta review !! Voilà la suite… Bisous

**Lou **: Coucou !! Un style d'écriture vraiment génial ?!! Hé bé…Mes joues ne peuvent pas rougir d'avantage mais le cœur y est… Perso je n'aime pas mon style… .Je trouve qu'il est "formaté'' Je ne sais pas comment le dire…J'adorerais pouvoir écrire autrement…mais bon !!Au moins j'arrive à me dégager de mon style juridique…lol Quant à savoir comment tu as pu me rater sur ff.net la question ne se pose pas…On n'a pas nécessairement le temps de lire tous les auteurs et on se fie souvent à son réseau…Mais c'est pas grave puisque maintenant tu me connais (à tes risques et périls d'ailleurs^^) Bisous

**Tiayel** : Coucou !! Je rentre dans le club très select des auteurs sadique ? Ouais !!! * danse de la victoire * Depuis le temps que je voulais y entrer !! Merci, merci… Cette fin de chapitre devrait te laisser un peu moins frustrée, non ? J'ai bien compris que tu parlais de la cuite….Et concernant ce chapitre…Non ce n'est pas une expérience… On en m'a jamais fait de fellation et pour cause…. Bisous

**Mel-Imoen** : Salut !! Mais non tu n'es pas fainéante…Ou pas plus que moi en tout cas ! Quand j'ai lu ta review je suis restée sans voix…Ma fic sort son nez de la masse ?Hé bé…Je suis flattée et stupidement heureuse ! J'essaie de faire quelque chose de qualité mais je ne suis jamais sûre d'y arriver…Je sent que ce chapitre va te faire changer d'avis…désolée à l'avance… Pour ce qui est des répliques de Dray et de Harry je laisse la parole à mon inspiration et à mon mordant habituel… C'est très (trop ?) souvent que des phrases comme ça m'échappent. Ah oui ! Le fameux slash…J'espère qu'elle a compris mais je doute sérieux…Surtout quand on lit son "véritable '' slash…Mais bon ! Il faut tourner la page… Merci pour toutes ces choses gentilles et pour avoir pris le temps de me les laisser… Plein de bisous

**Lululle** : Coucou !! Je pense que ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes attentes…Du moins je l'espère ! Bisous

**Millenium** : Salut !! Voici la suite…Merci d'aimer ce que j'écrit ! Ca me touche beaucoup. Bisous

**Lily Evans/Potter** : Salut !! Obsédée toi ? Mais non !! Voilà la suite…Je pense qu'elle devrait te convenir…Même si moi j'ai chaud maintenant… Bisous

**Para **: Coucou !! Ce coup ci tu ne m'as pas dit que j'y arriverai…En fait mon extrait t'as choqué…Mdr !! Mais comme tu vois j'ai pensé à toi… Bisous

**Akashana **: Salut !! Je le sais : c'est toujours trop court…mais en même temps ça veut dire que tu aimes car sinon tu trouverais ça mortellement long.. Donc moi ça me va !! Moi aussi j'aime bien imaginer un Harry dominé et Draco plus fragile émotionnellement…Et c'est vrai que ça change !! Voilà la suite…Et encore merci pour le petit mot : ça me fait super plaisir ! Bisous

**Ornaluca** : Salut !! Merci, merci…Lire un mot comme ça remonte toujours le moral !! Voilà la suite… Bisous

**Ptite Elfe** :Coucou toi !! Oui t'as bien fait d'actualiser ton petit yahoo…Il faut toujours actualiser ces bêtes l !! C'est le fait de savoir que j'ai publié un chapitre qui te met en joie ? Whouah !!! Moi aussi j'suis toute contente !!Par contre que tu sois dans ta période déprime ça ça me plait moins….Et chez moi aussi les chiens ont toujours raison….Puis tu n'as rien à me promettre au niveau review, j'adore en recevoir et les tiennes me font super plaisir mais je comprends qu'il y ait des moments où ça va pas. Et cette reviews là m'a fait autant rire que les autres !! Si, si !! Pour la peine pas de ton de vieille dame pendant au moins trois chapitres….C'est pas beau, ça ? Et trois chapitres ça veut dire six semaines…. Comment ? Tu n'as pas de touche retour rapide dans ton cerveau ?!! C'est pourtant super pratique !!! Moi je me sers de la mienne tr-s régulièrement….pour mes contrôle, mes oraux et tout ça… Par contre je n'ai pas encore trouver la fonction avance rapide…mais je ne désespère pas… Et je confirme : tu es sadique !! Sinon tu ne pourrais pas me supporter(remarque c'est peut être du masochisme ?!), ni écrire ce que tu as écrit dans ta review...Les pauvres…(ton synthol) Ils souffrent et toi tu rigoles !! Et oui l'odeur est insupportable….le lendemain d'une cuite c'est…berk !!) Tu aurais préféré que je décrive Pansy en sous-vêtement ? Car ça peut encore se faire… Et Ronny il est trognon avec Goyle, non ? Moi aussi j'aime bien ce qui a suivi(c'est rare, non ?) par contre je n'aime pas ce chapitre que je juge trop…détaillé et lourd mais bon on ne se refait pas et je n'ai aucune envie de le relire pour confirmer ou infirmer ce que je vient de te dire… Sache que pour mon chapitre précédent c'est Draco qui gagnait aussi le "match''…Pour ce chapitre je dirais Draco aussi mais je crois que j'ai une faiblesse pour ce personnage (dans cette fic au moins^^) Bon je vais aller voir su ff.net fonctionne car ça fait 1/2h que je tente de publier et que ça refuse…Plein de bisous

**Caro **: Coucou toi !! Que je te le dise tout de suite…J'ai failli ne pas le publier ce chapitre tellement j'avais honte…excuse-moi de ne pas l'avoir fait ! Pour mes diplômes…Je t'ai dit de ne pas me les demander !! Donc je ne te dirais rien ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai, hélas, privilégié l'action…j'ai tenté de mettre des sentiments par-ci par-là mais je doute d'avoir réussi…Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? Seigneur que c'était dur !! Je commence vraiment à appréhender mon lemon même si à mon avis il sera moins long que ça, vu le temps que j'y aie passé sur ce maudit chapitre… Merci pour l'éclaircissement concernant le bastion mais moi je veux la recette^^Tu sais que je suis une mordue de chocolat… Plein de bisous ma Caro et à bientôt…

**Blaise le poussin masque** : Coucou vous deux !! J'ai décidé de mettre votre pseudo sans accent comme ça il a une chance de passer en entier… Pour éviter que vous vous retrouviez les joues rouges tous les deux devant votre pc je vous ai mis un message…Imaginez le rouge et clignotant…Vous sautez de joie en voyant une de mes alertes ? Hé bé…Là c'est moi qui ai les joues rouges (déjà que ce chapitre m'a fait rougir une bonne partie des nuits que j'ai passé à l'écrire !) Scène d'orgie romaine…C'est un peu ce que je voulais faire passer…Merci de l'avoir remarqu !! (En même temps je me doutais bien que vous le remarqueriez… je ne sais pourquoi !) Ce qui est drôle c'est que vous vantez ma manière de décrire alors que la description ça n'a jamais été mon fort au lycée…(Me souviens de mes notes  de dissert' sur des œuvres de Maupassant…) Heureusement que j'avais des épreuves d'analyse où là je "cartonnais'' plus avec mes délires ! Pas la peine de chercher vos mots vous les avez trouvés et là c'est moi qui ne vais plus savoir quoi dire… Merci d'être l ! Moi aussi je vous aime… Plein de bisous( et c'est définitivement en nombre illimité et sans date de péremption…)

C'est vraiment fini pour ce chapitre….J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas dégoûté de lire les suivants… Bon Week-End et à bientôt. Bisous,

Célinette


	6. Du rêve à la réalité

**Le vin délie les cœurs….**

Genre : Romance/Humour. Attention il s'agit, je le répète depuis maintenant 6 chapitres, d'un slash !! Donc d'une relation amoureuse entre deux personnages du même sexe !! Ceux ou celles qui ne supportent pas une telle chose…Ne lisez pas^^

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Il s'agit d'une fanfiction, ce qui signifie que j'emprunte des personnages déjà existant…Merci à JKR de nous laisser faire mumuse avec son œuvre…

**Avant toute chose :**

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont rappelé que j'avais indiqué " R très léger'' en début de fic…. J'ai changé cela 10mn après avoir posté mon chapitre5…. J'avais prévu le coup !! Lire vos reviews m'a fait sourire… Et ça prouve que vous avez en tête le rating de mon premier chapitre…. Et là je suis stupéfaite ! Bêtement heureuse mais stupéfaite^^ (Ben oui…moi je ne me rappelle jamais les ratings des fics que je lis…Obligée de le relire à chaque fois….)

Maintenant le rating est celui d'un R normal…Le chapitre 1 est annoté et le chapitre 5 a un R spécial…. Vous voyez comment je me décarcasse moi ? !!

Concernant ce chapitre…. Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour le rédiger ! 3 semaines au lieu des 2 habituelles…Je suis vraiment désolée…Les raisons de ce retard sont très simple et déjà connu de quelques-uns uns…Mon moral n'était pas au plus bas mais pas loin !! Je ne vais pas vous exposer les raisons de cette pseudo déprime ici car sinon je vais retomber dedans aussitôt…Je me suis déjà confiée à mon live journal au fil de ces semaines difficiles et l'adresse est dans mon profil….

Par avance je m'excuse aussi pour ce chapitre…J'ai fait de mon mieux mais bon….A priori pas besoin de bavoir…Mais on ne sait jamais ! Vous pouvez en prendre un par précaution ou pour les chapitres futurs…J'en fais aussi des personnalisés sur demande…T'as le tien Lyra ? Il est juste l !!  
Et pour mes jumeaux préférés : vous pouvez le lire à deux je pense ce chapitre !

**Bonne lecture…**

              ****************************************************************************

**Du rêve à la réalit**

" Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit….''

_« Aller à la douche !! Il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir…. De toute urgence !! »_ C'est avec cette idée en tête que Harry se leva du lit où il reposait à coté de Draco qui tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, essuyant les conséquences d'un excès d'endorphine…A la vue du blond qui n'avait pas l'air prêt à se lever Harry esquissa un sourire et le secoua par le bras…

-« C'est quand tu veux !! Ou plutôt c'est maintenant !! Sinon tu sais ce que tu risques…. »

Et il commença à avancer vers la salle de bain… Il entendit un juron et un bruit de corps qui atterri sans aucune délicatesse sur le sol…Il s'arrêta, le temps que Draco arrive à son niveau, lui fit un sourire innocent et se remit en marche…Les éclairs dans le regard acier du blond l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, le rendant " mignon'' même, au même titre qu'un enfant bougon…Draco, quant à lui, essayait de lutter contre les sentiments qu'il se refusait à nommer… _« Ce qu'il m'exaspère avec ces mimiques !! Non il n'est pas du tout attachant, sexy et quoi que ce soit d'autres !! D'accord il m'a fait jouir comme jamais…. Même si cela n'était pas très dur en soi, vu que c'était ma première expérience…Mais jamais je n'aurais ce sommet d'extase possible à atteindre…Je n'ose imaginer ce qui va se passer quand on fera l'am… Quand le plaisir ne sera plus unilatéral mais partagé…Bref ! Il m'a fait jouir mais c'est tout ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a fait avec tendresse, sensualité et une abnégation toute gryffondorienne que ça va changer quelque chose…N'est ce pas ? »_

Arrivé à la salle de bain Harry stoppa et Draco, encore perdu dans ses pensées, lui rentra dedans, ce qui arracha un grognement au brun et fit émerger le blond ! Il se recula au plus vite afin de ne pas trop éprouver la douceur du torse du Gryffondor, pourtant encore couvert d'une chemise légère… Quand Harry commença à se déshabiller Draco ne sut s'il fallait se jeter sauvagement sur lui, afin de satisfaire ses pulsions qu'il savait partagées, ou alors se détourner pudiquement…. Ses yeux, pourtant d'ordinaire si impénétrable, durent le trahir car Harry rougit brusquement et marmonna

-« Je sens que je vais y rester longtemps sous cette douche froide, moi !! J'arriverais peut être à me transformer en bloc de glace…. »

A ces mots Draco releva la tête et se passa sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres…Le regard d'Harry devint fixe et il se rapprocha inconsciemment…Les pupilles du blond s'agrandirent démesurément et sa langue se mit à aller et venir sur ses lèvres purpurines, les faisant gonfler…Son souffle s'accéléra et un afflux de sang dans son bas ventre se fit soudain sentir, ce qui pouvait être gênant quand on se trouvait nu devant l'homme de ses fantasmes…Harry n'était plus qu'à un battement d'aile du vif d'or du Serpentard…. Il tendit la main et vint caresser la joue satinée de ce dernier…Ses longs doigts vinrent frotter doucement la bouche du blond qui s'entrouvrit suffisamment pour laisser entrer un index explorateur…Draco ferma les yeux et laissa sa langue parler pour lui : elle s'enroula autour de l'intrus et le goûta délicatement… Avant de rouvrir les yeux de stupéfaction !

                    ***********************************************************************

" L'eau forme à l'intérieur,  
 des rivières sous ma peau,  pousse le sang au cœur,  
du cerveau et des mots roule mes larmes aux yeux…'' 

Au contact de la langue du Serpentard, Harry sursauta et enleva prestement le doigt coupable, la sensation râpeuse avait agi comme un électrochoc et l'avait rappelé au présent immédiatement…. Il se recula et après avoir ôté son jean à la vitesse de son Eclair de feu entra sous la douche et alluma le robinet d'eau froide ! Il ne put retenir un cri quand son épiderme à vif entra en relation avec l'eau….Tout son être se hérissa au contact des milliers de piqûres glaciales, tellement la pression était forte…. _« C'est bizarre … Plus c'est froid et plus ça me brûle…Faut que je pense à demander à Mione de m'expliquer ce phénomène… »_ Il augmenta la pression du débit de manière à faire diminuer celle de son bas ventre… Il pouvait entendre Draco marmonner de l'autre coté du verre poli mais ne voulait en aucun cas se concentrer sur ses propos… _« Je dois me calmer !! Je ne dois surtout pas craquer maintenant….Allez !! Harry !! Pense à quelqu'un de….Pense à Goyle ! Ou Crabbe !! Ou les deux !! Oui c'est ça !! Les deux en train de s'accoupler ….Brrr »_ A cette vision apocalyptique il réprima un frisson d'horreur pure et en constata la réussite en regardant vers le sol…Avec un sourire il baissa un peu le débit et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude…Et là il leva la tête et offrit son visage au ruissellement bienfaisant….Il attrapa l'éponge, mit une noisette de savon dessus et entreprit de se laver….Le frottement de l'éponge sur sa peau nue, la mousse du savon qui se formait, le parfum délicat de l'orange…Tout cela constituait un rituel….Ca le relaxait à chaque fois et cette " douche'' ne fit pas exception ! Langoureusement il passa la " fleur de douche'' sur son corps mouillé et inspira profondément les effluves apaisants…Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre la paroi vitrée…En même temps que la mousse s'évacuait dans la bonde ses soucis disparaissaient….Le lavage n'était pas seulement physique mais aussi psychologique….Ses soucis, ses petits problèmes comme les plus gros se mélangeaient au savon et se mourraient ( _« Au moins temporairement…. »_ ) en tourbillonnant…

             ************************************************************************** 

" Tu restes la faiblesse de mon for intérieur…. " 

Draco contemplait sans se lasser le postérieur rebondi du brun accolé à la paroi de la douche…. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce spectacle plus qu'envoûtant… _« Salazar…. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Avec la chance que j'ai, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il me tente…. Il va sortir sa petite tête de Gryffondor ébouriffé et me demander, tout innocent qu'il est, une serviette ou un peignoir…. Pourquoi il n'est pas à Serpentard ? Il aurait eu un comportement ambigu, volontairement aguicheur et je n'éprouverais pas ce sentiment bizarre…. Cette attirance mêlée d'envie de le protéger envers et contre tous…. »_Il ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure en voyant Harry se frotter lascivement contre la vitre…Il rouvrit les paupières au son de son gémissement et se donna une claque sur le front avant de soupirer bruyamment…Il devait avoir fait un truc de très grave dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ça aujourd'hui !  _« Ou alors je paie pour mon paternel…Je sais que je lui ressemble mais c'est pas de ma faute !! Je n'ai pas choisi d'être beau à tomber…Et je ne me suis pas asservi à un psychopathe albinos !!»_ Il soupirait encore quand la tête brune d'Harry sortit de la douche….

-« Scuse moi… »dit il d'une voix toute timide avant de reprendre d'un ton plus assuré « Excuse moi de te déranger en pleine introspection douloureuse….Mais tu ne pourrais pas me passer une serviette s'il te plait? »

_« Et le vainqueur est… »_ songea Draco avant de répondre :

-« Je ne sais pas…Tu dois être pas mal, nu…Et avec les gouttes d'eau qui vont rouler sur ta peau mate et finement musclée…Hmmm !!! J'en salive d'avance…. »

-« Mais euhhhh…. T'arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ?! Et passe-moi une serviette…. » supplia presque Harry qui arborait une teinte rouge brique qui, bien que pas seyante pour deux noises, lui donnait un petit air attendrissant….

Draco lui en tendit une à contrecœur…Malgré son ton moqueur il aurait vraiment aimé voir Harry au sortir de la douche encore tout ruisselant… A cette pensée il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brutalement et un afflux de salive lui envahit la bouche, menaçant de déborder à tout instant…Harry regardait avec une stupéfaction amusée le visage du blond qui s'empourprait lentement…Il se rendait bien compte que les rougeurs du Serpentard n'étaient pas du à la gêne mais au désir et cela ne le laissait pas indifférent…Loin de là même ! Un sourire pointa le bout de son nez sur le visage du Gryffondor…

-« Tu sais qu'il y en a qui sont resté comme ça un bon bout de temps…. Et qui en sont mort…. Avoue quand-même que ce n'est pas un moyen d'éliminer ton ennemi très glorieux…Tu peux faire mieux que ça !! genre me faire mourir de plaisir…Ou je ne sais pas moi…. » balança Draco en secouant d'un geste vif la serviette devant les yeux du brun….

Harry s'en saisit et après quelques instant sortit de la douche ladite serviette nouée étroitement autour de ses hanches…Il accueillit le regard avide du blond avec enthousiaste_…. « Vais devoir reprendre une douche si ça continue…. »_ Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à parler quand soudain retentit une voix par trop connue et désagréablement amplifiée…

**« Tous les élèves sont priés de se regrouper immédiatement dans la salle principale !! Et quand je dis immédiatement je dis immédiatement !! C'est bien clair ?!! Plus vite que ça !!!!! Vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher ou quoi ? »** brailla Severus Rogue

Draco et Harry sursautèrent…Ils se regardèrent puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de rejoindre la salle principale sans plus attendre….Ou plutôt de s'y rendre au plus vite c'est à dire après avoir enfilé un boxer et un jean chacun….Ils n'osèrent prendre le temps de mettre une chemise au son des hurlements hystériques de leur professeur de potion…

                     **********************************************************************

" Voilà le souvenir enivrant qui voltige  
Dans l'air troubl les yeux se ferment le Vertige  
Saisit l'âme vaincue et la pousse à deux mains  
Vers un gouffre obscurci de miasmes humains''

Dans la salle rien n'avait changé ou si peu….Toujours cette odeur épouvantable….Pire même car elle semblait avoir macérer … A se demander comment Rogue avait pu rester la bouche ouverte à hurler comme un damné pendant cinq bonnes minutes ! _« Il aurait pu tomber raide par terre en inspirant cette puanteur….Mais non ! Il résiste à tout !! Quand on dit que c'est la mauvaise graine qui résiste le plus….Pour moi c'est différent bien sûr…. »_ songea avec une certaine admiration devant tant de résistance à la souffrance Harry…. _« Comment fait-il ? Il a trompé Voldemort pendant des années….Il a dupé mon père pendant encore plus d'année…Il résiste à cette abomination…C'est mon héros !! »_ pensa avec quelque émotion le blondinet chéri dudit homme… Les deux jeunes hommes avaient les lèvres et le nez pincé, semblant apprendre l'apnée au plus vite…Leurs visages avaient pris une jolie teinte verdâtre et ils craignaient de rentre le petits déjeuner qu'ils n'avaient pas pris sur le sol déjà bien pollué par les " renvois'' divers et variés des autres élèves ! 

D'ailleurs parlons en des autres !! Tous en couple ou duo….Jusque là tout est normal, du moins au sens " Dumbledorien'' du terme… Car Ron scotché à Goyle c'était déjà étrange mais que dire du trio Blaise, Neville et Mione ? Dumbledore avait parlé de paire…Jamais il n'avait fait allusion à un trio !! Et encore moins un comme de cet acabit !! Tous étaient tous ou moins débraillés et cela rappela à Draco ce qui s'était passé avec Harry….Il regarda ses camarades avec des yeux neufs et stupéfaits….Harry dut suivre le même cheminement de pensée car il fit face au blond avec une mine incrédule et un peu dégoûtée…Il parvint à articuler

-« Tu crois que… ? Naann !! C'est pas possible…Hein c'est pas possible ? Oh Merlin….Berk !!! Si…. »

-« N'y pense pas !! Moi j'ose pas imaginer…Ce n'est plus un simple cauchemar…C'est une vision apocalyptique….Antéros devait être aussi bourré que nous….T'imagines s'ils font des petits ? »

-« Arrête…Vais vomir….En plus dans cette porcherie…Ils ont du se rouler dans toute cette… »

-« Brrrr !! Heureusement qu'on était les plus sobres pour aller jusqu'au lit dans cette petite pièce…. »

-« Sobre, sobre….Tout est relatif…Pour la chance : je suis d'accord avec toi !! Et je….» Harry ne put continuer car Severus Rogue s'avançait d'un pas menaçant vers eux….

-« Enfin vous daignez venir !! C'est pas trop tôt !! Où avez-vous eu la chance de vous planquer ? Vous ne semblez pas incrusté de cette odeur pestilentielle…Ca fait des heures que je vous cherche !! Je ne m'appelle pas Thésée moi !!Je ne dispose pas d'un fil pour retrouver St Potter et ce pauvre Malfoy qui a eu la malchance de se retrouver lier au pseudo sauveur de l'humanit !! Je vous donnerais une retenue avec un plaisir non dissimulé si Le directeur ne me l'avait pas formellement interdit !! Mais je me vengerais en cours…Faites attention Potter… » 

Tous les élèves s'étaient, à présent, rassemblés autour de Rogue et des deux jeunes hommes, formant un demi-cercle qui bloquait toute retraite à Draco et Harry…Seule " leur''  chambre restait derrière eux….

Harry contemplait sans y croire les visages de ses amis et de ceux du blond…Les traits tirés, la peau terne…Tout cela indiquait une cuite monumentale…Sans oublier les yeux injectés de sang…A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais dessaoulé depuis leur punition collective…. _« Mouais…Vu les émanations d'alcool qui traîne dans cette pièce c'est fort possible…Il faudrait songer à aérer… »_ Ce qui inquiétait le plus le brun c'était l'absence d'étincelle dans leurs regards…Draco se fit la même réflexion puisqu'il murmura à l'oreille du Gryffondor

-« Même des vaches ont plus d'expression…Un troupeau de bovin lobotomisé…Ca fait peur !! Et pourquoi ils nous regardent fixement ? »

-« Ohhhh !!! Maintenant c'est avec suspicion … T'aurais peut être pas du me lécher l'oreille…. Même si c'était accidentel…. » répondit Harry en desserrant à peine les dents et surtout en ne jetant aucun coup d'œil vers le blond…

-« Quand vous aurez terminé vos messes basses tous les deux vous pourrez peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux à moitié nu…. Vous pourriez d'ailleurs remonter vos braguettes…Ca fait néglig »

                     ***********************************************************************

**Fin de ce chapitre !!**

Je suis heureuse d'être arrivée au bout de ce chapitre…Ca a été une sacrée épreuve car j'ai du prendre sur moi pour m'y mettre tout au long de cette semaine…Aujourd'hui ça allait mieux donc je me suis jetée sur mon fichier…Et j'ai eu raison !! Comme quoi il y a des temps pour tout….En plus je me savais à la bourre et ça a déclenché un gros, gros blocage…Ajoutés aux mauvaises nouvelles qui n'ont cessé de s'accumuler (ce soir encore…)…mais bon !! Il est écrit !!! Court certes (quoique…J'suis même pas sûre en fait) mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire aujourd'hui…

**Notes musicales et autres…**

1.Tu es mon autre (duo Lara Fabian/Maurane)

2.L'eau des Wriggles (je sais…je sais…mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…et elle colle bien, non ?)

3.Un point c'est toi de Zazie

4.Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal, Le flacon, 3ème strophe

**Notes mythologiques**

1.Antéros : Ce dieu grec est le frère d'Eros. Né de la même mère, à savoir Aphrodite, il possède selon les cas deux attributions : il venge son frère lorsque les mortels se refusent à l'amour ou le trahissent mais il s'oppose également à lui, car, dans les cœurs, il remplace la passion par l'antipathie et la sécheresse gênant de la sorte les unions monstrueuse, empêchant le retour du chaos primordial… Il est, dans le désordre de l'amour, un facteur d'organisation et de pondération.

2.Thésée : L'un des plus grand héros grec de l'Antiquité. Il était considéré par les athéniens comme un personnage historique .Il est un fait qu'il joue son rôle dans la plupart des légendes, et un proverbe laconique court dans la cité d'Athènes : " Rien sans Thésée''  
Thésée grandit sans savoir ses origines prestigieuses (à savoir qu'il était soit le fils d'un roi, soit le descendant de Poséidon…Les opinions divergent) mais il fit toujours preuve d'un courage et d'un sang froid remarquable. Il a à son actif plusieurs victoire ou plusieurs exploits….Le plus important fut sans doute sa victoire sur le Minotaure de Crête. Tous les 7 ans on envoyait sur l'île 7 jeunes hommes et 7 jeunes filles pour qu'ils se fassent dévorer par le Minotaure…Il s'embarqua avec les victimes…Une fois sur l'île il séduisit Ariane qui lui donna une pelote de fil, grâce à laquelle il réussit à trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe, demeure du Minotaure, et put ainsi tuer le monstre à coup de poing pendant le sommeil de ce dernier.

Et enfin… **Les réponses aux reviews !**

Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous qui me suivez et m'encouragez !! Sans vous je ne serais pas là en train de taper mes chapitres !! Egalement un immense merci à ceux qui me supportent entre les chapitres…Soit par msn soit par mail ou tout autre moyen de communication (les forums, les reviews que j'envoie….)Je me doute que je peux être pénible et jamais vous ne me le faites sentir…Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de gentillesse…  
Maintenant les réponses personnalisées^^

**Salazar** : Salut !! J'utilise ton surnom de manière très régulière dans mes fics…Ca m'a fait bizarre de recevoir une review de Salazar !! Je te remercie pour toute ta review qui m'a fait plaisir et m'a rassuré quant à mon chapitre 5…Je ne voulais absolument pas tomber dans le vulgaire et éviter le coté cul-cul…Tu me dis que j'ai réussi !! Merci !! Bisous

**Tolkiane** : Coucou !! Ca te surprends que je n'aime pas mon chapitre 5 ? Moi pas…Je suis très critique envers moi-même et rarement satisfaite…Et surtout je ne me relis pas donc mes commentaires sont à chaud… Il n'y a pas très longtemps un ami m'a envoyé un extrait d'un de mes chapitres…Et j'ai trouvé ça très drôle et bien écrit avant de me rendre compte que ça venait de moi….En tout cas je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre !! Va falloir que je le lise avec des yeux de lecteur !! Et voilà la suite^^ Plein de bisous

**Akiko** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Ca me touche toujours quand on me dit que les sentiments que je décrit sont bien rendus…Et là encore plus !! Et t'as bien raison : on est là pour oser !! Bisous

**Nfertiti** : Salut !! Merci pour ton message ! Contente que mon chapitre ne t'ai pas déplu^^ Bisous

**Shetane** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'suis contente que cette fic te plaise….Et j'ai changé le "R très léger'' en "vrai R'' dès que j'ai publié sur ff.net….Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou toi !! Je ne peux que te dire " Merci'' Lire une review comme la tienne me remonte le moral instantanément ! Je suis plus qu'heureuse de savoir que tu vas me suivre dans cette fic aussi… Réussir à faire passer des choses par mes mots est un vrai challenge pour moi et grâce à des messages comme le tien, grâce à des lecteurs et des personnes comme toi ma crainte d'échouer diminue un petit peu…Merci beaucoup ! Plein de bisous.

**Flore **: Salut ! Je sais que je suis en retard…Toutes mes confuses…Mais je ne met jamais 2 mois à updater !! Que d'exagération^^ Normalement c'est 2 semaines…En même temps je me dit que si tu râles pour la suite c'est que tu aimes….Donc j'ai un sourire ! Et quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai éclaté de rire^^ Pauvre copain….Un immense merci pour ton message et tes compliments. Plein de bisous 

**Mel-Imoen** : Coucou… Merci beaucoup !! J'ai l'impression de dire " Merci'' à tout bout de champ et en fait ce n'est pas qu'une impression…Mais c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit….Je voulais un Harry attendrissant et d'après ton message j'ai réussi à le faire passer ! Je suis extrêmement soulagée ! En règle générale j'ai horreur du " sexe pour le sexe'' et je ne voulais pas que ce chapitre passe pour cela…Et je trouvais la relation D'Harry et Draco trop jeune pour écrire plus qu'un plaisir unilatéral…Tu classes ma fic dans tes favorites ? Whouah….* estomaquée mais très flattée * Encore merci…. En ce qui concerne la fic parodique…Moi non plus pas rancunière^^ Mais je reste très déçue…. Donc je n'ose plus y penser ! Plein de bisous

**Ma Caro** : Tu es loin d'être la stupidité incarnée !! Arrête tout de suite de penser ça !!Et donc je ne te pardonnes pas car il n'y a rien à pardonner !! Ne pas avoir le moral je sais ce que sait, surtout en ce moment….Un merci plus qu'immense pour ta review !! Dire que tu es entré dans la peau des personnages grâce à moi est un compliment qui me va droit au cœur et qui va y rester ! Moi aussi je t'adore et n'en doute jamais ! Je t'embrasse très, très fort et te dis à dans 15 jours quand tu auras à nouveau Internet….Ils vont être long ces 15jours…Plein de bisous

**Laika la louve** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! J'ai du mal à concevoir une fic sans humour…Je n'en suis pas capable je crois…Même dans ma drama il y a des pointe d'humour…Ca doit faire partie de mon caractère ! Et je suis contente que ça te plaise^^ Par contre je m'excuse pour mon retard…Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Orlina** : Coucou !! Saute de joie à l'idée que tu suives cette fic !! Les premiers mots de ta review m'ont fait sourire car ceux sont des mots que je dis à longueur de temps…Une sorte de tic verbal…" Hé b !!'' Ca fait rire tout le monde autour de moi…Je me sent moins seule maintenant^^ Et pour les retards je crois que je ne suis pas en position de t'en vouloir !! Le principal c'est que tu sois l !! Plein de bisous

**Lululle** : Salut !! Mais non il n'est pas con Harry ! Il est attentionn !! Et c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime^^ Même Draco est d'accord avec moi…Malgré sa frustration évidente…Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Bisous

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou toi !! Encore un dimanche de F1…Je me demande qui va arriver en pole position ce coup-ci….Le fait que ta review du chapitre 5 soit une des plus courte que tu m'aies envoyé me fait plaisir ! Ca veut dire que mon chapitre t'as captivé à un point…Ils sont mignons les deux ensemble, hein ? Harry tout attendrissant et Draco qui ne veut pas l'être mais qui l'es aussi finalement….Moi aussi je fonds !! Encore merci pour le CD ! Il me plait beaucoup !! Et voilà…Un immense merci pour tout ! Pour être là et me supporter à haute dose…. Plein de bisous

**White wolf** : Hello !! La tête de Draco maquillé moi je l'ai vu…Sauf qu'elle était brune ! Je te raconte pas le temps que j'ai passé à m'enlever les différentes couches de maquillage^^ J'suis heureuse que ma fic te fasse rire ! Et oui je vais la continuer car j'abandonne rarement un projet en route ! Et surtout qu'écrire me fait beaucoup de bien ! Bisous

**Ornaluca** : Salut !!Merci beaucoup ! Pour tout !! Et ne t'inquiète pas : je continue ! Même si quelques fois je suis honteusement en retard…. Bisous

**Para **: Bon d'accord toi pas choquée !! Juste stupéfaite et sans voix… Ce chapitre là tu l'as quasiment lu en entier par msn…sauf deux ou trois trucs donc je suis certaine que tu ne seras pas surprise !! Plein de bisous

**Tiayel** :  Salut toi !! Hé non…Pas une de mes expérience personnelle…Mais la douche là…Si ! Tous les matins ou tous les soirs je suis comme Harry…. Avec le même parfum et la fleur de douche^^ Harry est frustré oui…Mais ça ne le rends que plus attachant…Et Draco n'a pas l'air de trop s'en plaindre…Quoique !!Et quand tu parles de dureté j'espère qu'on parle bien de la même chose… Merci pour cette review si agréable à lire !! Elle m'a redonné le sourire ! Plein de bisous

**Akashana** : Hello…J'ai annoté le 1er chapitre et j'ai mis une note spécial pour le chapitre 5….Comme j'ai fait cela 10mn après l'avoir publié je me dis que ff.net ne l'avait pas encore pris en compte au moment de ta review (car c'était une des 1ères^^ Merci d'ailleurs !!!) Et je vais te rassurer…Je crois que j'aurais du mal à aller plus dans le R que ça mais bon je suis mauvaise juge en ce qui me concerne !! Encore merci pour ton message qui m'a remonté le moral ! J'suis contente que ce chapitre ne t'ai pas dégoûté et que tu ais envie de lire la suite…D'ailleurs la voil !! Bisous

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Coucou^^ J'aime les gens qui écrivent et disent "Hé b !!'' Si, si !! Comme je le dit à longueur de temps…Et que mes amis se foutent de moi ça me rassure de voir que d'autre ont cette jolie habitude !! Ravie de t'avoir fait économiser de l'énergie…Moi j'suis tellement frileuse que je ne baisse jamais le chauffage…Même quand je l'ai écrit alors que j'ai eu chaud pourtant ! T'as tout bien compris ?! Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas eu besoin de dico spécial Para ?!! Mdrrr  Voilà la suite…Sous la douche mais pas comme tu le sous-entendais… Plein de bisous 

**Cookie** : Hello !! Hé b !! Beaucoup ont eu chaud après ce chapitre….J'suis pas la seule ! Ca me fait plaisir !! Tu crois que nous sommes tous pervers ? Naaannn !! Merci pour ta reviews !! Voilà le suivant…Sous la douche mais pas comme tu le voulais…* regard sadique * Bisous

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Coucou !! Merci pour ta review^^ R signifie Restricted en anglais… Donc une fic en R peut contenir des propos choquant, axé sur la sexualité etc.….C'est juste en dessous du NC-17 qui est interdit sur ff.net…Mais beaucoup de R français sont en fait des NC-17 dissimul !!  Je suis ravie (je saute partout en fait^^) que ma fic te plaise ! Moi si je te dis que j'aime la mythologie tu ne seras pas surprise je pense ! Oh ! Juste une question…T'es la Nee Chan d'Ombre et Folie ? Où est Chana ?!! Plein de bisous

**Alfa** : Euh…Là c'est moi qui suis sans voix…Tous ces compliments…Je ne sais que dire ! Merci !  Et devant tout ça…Je m'incline bien bas…Encore merci !! Et je continue car ça me fais du bien ! Plein de bisous

**Blaise le poussin masque** : Coucou vous deux(mes petits jumeaux préférés !!) !! Ne me remerciez pas pour ma note du haut sur le chapitre 5…C'est normal ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir un Blaise et une Manu bouilli de l'intérieur comme vous dites !! Efficace mon chapitre ? Hé bé…Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous entendez par là….Pour Harry je le voulais en décalé…Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait un comportement aguerri. J'aime cette fraîcheur…Et je suis ravie que vous aussi^^ Mes fics sont" idiotes'' ?!! Ce terme m'a fait bien rire !! Vous avez peut être eu raison de changer le terme par "originales''…Perso je connais les termes idiotisme et idiome mais je doute que ce soit le cas de tous….En tout cas j'ai bien ri et ça m'a fait du bien ! Merci !!Quand vous me dites qu'il existe un style Célinette ça me touche beaucoup ! Et je pourrais vous renvoyer le compliment : il existe un style Blaise le poussin masque…C'est long à dire, non ? Ou dire un style poussinnets masqués…Bref ! Vous avez un style propre !! Vous êtes les 1ers à me remercier d'écrire et…ça donne un coup au cœur ! Je vous assure….Je crois que cette review restera gravé dans mon cœur (vive les répétitions !) et dans ma mémoire ! Pour votre question concernant les autres couples…Draco et Harry se la pose également…Réponse dans un prochain chapitre ! Quand ce point sera plus clair dans mon esprit ! Mais à priori je ne fais pas dans la zoophilie, ni dans le gore….Et enfin…Accrochez-vous, mettez-vous à portée de masque à oxygène…Je connais d'autres jumeaux que vous !!Et voui !! Donc quand je dis " jumeaux préférés'' c'est en connaissance de cause ! Vous n'êtes pas tomb ? Ca va ? Plein de bisous pour vous remettre de vos émotions^^

Voili Voil !!

Bonne fin de Week-End et bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont encore cette chance….

Bisous,

Célinette


	7. Déni de la réalité? Peut ëtre

**Le vin délie les cœurs…**

 Résum : Quand l'alcool entraîne un dérapage incontrôl ! Dumbledore a une idée toute personnelle de la punition…Combattre le mal par le mal pourrait être son adage…Harry et Draco (et tous les autres) en font l'expérience….

Genre : Romance/Humour. Et il s'agit toujours d'un slash yaoi….

Rating : R (et je me répète : il s'agit d'un R normal)

Disclaimer : Il s'agit d'une fanfiction…Ce qui laisse supposer l'existence d'une œuvre de référence…Merci à JKR de nous laisser jouer avec sa création !

Avant toute chose :

Encore une fois toutes mes excuses ! Je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment et aussi… Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire juste pour écrire et ne pas être en retard…J'aime me dire qu'écrire est un plaisir, un moment que je m'octroi dans ma vie…Et j'ai beau essayer d'écrire quand je n'en ai pas envie : ça ne donne rien ! Ca me fatigue et me stresse…  
Et en ce moment j'ai ma dose de fatigue !   
J'aime mes fics et vous savez que je vais les terminer…. Je vous remercie d'être aussi patient avec moi !

Pour ce chapitre….Rien à dire ! Les bavoirs sont à votre dispositions si vous avez besoin mais j'en doute Et l'action n'est pas forcément au rdv…

**Bonne lecture…**

                  ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Déni de la réalit ? Peut être…**

" La vie c'est comme une image  
Tu t'imagines dans une cage''

Harry se sentit brusquement cloué sous les regards des autres…. Il comprenait soudain ce qu'un insecte ressentait lorsqu'il était "scotché'' sous la lamelle du microscope…. Le vide se fit dans sa tête alors même qu'il tentait de rassembler ses esprits pour se sortir d'affaire… _« Trouver une excuse !! Vite….. »_ Voilà les quelques mots qu'il parvenait encore à assembler…Tous les sons lui parvenaient assourdis comme si du coton avait été introduit à son insu dans ses oreilles…Machinalement il remonta sa braguette et rougis devant tous les regards qui suivirent avec une attention toute particulière ce geste pourtant quotidien…Et là il bénit le ciel d'avoir eu le réflexe d'enfiler un boxer… _« Il n'aurait plus manqué que je sois nu sous mon jean…. Ils ont vraiment des regards terrifiants ! J'ai limite peur ! Quelle avidité… Rectification ! J'ai peur !! »_ Ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains ensuite, il les croisa derrière son dos…Et là encore la multitude de regard… _« Merlin !! Mais c'est qu'ils baveraient presque…. Vite ! Mes mains !! Je les laisse pendre le long de mon corps !! Et je cherche, mieux je trouve, une excuse !! »_ Les regards se rapprochaient…. Les corps même de ses camarades et de son professeur semblèrent empiéter sur son espace vital…Instinctivement il recula, poussant Draco à faire de même…Ce mouvement lui remit quelque peu les idées en place et différentes tentatives d'explications effleurèrent son esprit surchauffé….  
_ « Pourquoi nos braguettes sont ouvertes ? Très bonne question Professeur…. Vous ne nous auriez pas hurlés dessus comme vous l'avez fait…Au passage : je sais que ça rends sourd…Mais ça ne concerne que vous !! »_  
Non ! Mauvaise mais alors très mauvaise tentative qui n'avait d'explicative que le nom…Ou comment se prendre un abonnement à vie pour récurer les chaudrons, dans la meilleure hypothèse…La pire restant devenir le goûteur personnel de son cher Professeur pour tester ces créations en matière de potion….  
_« Ouvertes ? Ben vous savez…On sort tout juste de la salle de bain alors…. »_ Non plus !!! Trop tendancieuse !! Même si c'était la plus proche de la vérité….  
_ « Mince !!! Ah ces jeans de nos jours !! Plus aucune fiabilité…Va encore falloir que je répare cette braguette…. »_ Mouais…Mais il pourrait penser que je le prends pour un imbécile, non ?  
Torturé par tout cela, Harry ne pouvait qu'observer un visage typiquement Gryffondor selon Severus Rogue et pas mal autre Serpentard…C'est-à-dire la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ne pouvant plus ciller tellement ils étaient écarquillés…Et surtout un air de bêtise profonde ancré dans les traits… Pour les Gryffondor Harry revêtait l'expression même de la stupéfaction et de l'affolement mêlé…Bref ! Il avait la tête de Neville juste avant d'entrer dans le monde merveilleux des Potions….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"__Aux phrases qu'on dit trop vite et sans qu'on les pense  
A celles que je n'ai pas osées''_

Draco n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle…Mais alors vraiment pas !! Il savait ce que c'était que d'être au cœur de l'attention…Après tout c'est un Malfoy !! On l'avait habitué depuis tout petit à sourire, à jouer le jeu…Mais jamais cette attention n'avait eu cette intensit ! Là il se sentait déshabillé…. Bon d'accord ! Le fait d'être à moitié nu y faisait peut être quelque chose…Mais il n'y avait pas que ça…Ces regards…Semblaient le fouiller jusqu'au plus profond de lui…. Et c'était très dérangeant… Weasley ou un autre Gryffondor ( _« Voire même Harry…. Qui sait ? »_ ) se serait sûrement moqué en disant que le tréfonds de son être ne devait pas être très loin sous la surface mais cela ne changeait rien au problème…Ce qui était en lui ne devrait pas être la cible de tant de concupiscence… _« Même le nouveau microbe découvert à Ste mangouste doit avoir plus d'intimité que nous…. »_ Il décida de se la jouer nonchalante et remonta sa braguette d'un air faussement désinvolte…Alors qu'en fait il était plus que conscient du crissement qui lui semblait pourtant anodin les autres jours… Et Rogue qui leurs demandait une excuse pour justifier leurs tenues plus ou moins débraillées ! Comment chuter dans son estime en moins de deux minutes top chrono ! Voilà l'exploit réalisé par Rogue…Nan ! S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même Rogue conservait toujours sa place dans son estime…Il était horriblement gêné certes, vexé aussi un petit peu ( _« Mais juste un petit peu alors…. »_ ) mais quand même admiratif ! Cet homme là ne se déstabilisait jamais ! La partie Serpentarde qui habitait le cerveau de Draco se réveilla… _« Et si on s'amusait à choquer ce cher professeur….. »_ Le sourire du blond s'élargit un peu plus tandis qu'il imaginait ses éventuelles réponses :  
_ « Pourquoi nos braguettes sont ouvertes ?! Voyons ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes…. »_  
ou encore  
 _« J'essayais de ramener Potter au lit afin de lui rendre la pareille…De quoi je parle ? Oh…D'un truc que vous n'avez sûrement pas fait depuis des siècles…. »_  
ou alors  
_ « Quelle question stupide ! Je l'embrassais voracement et ma main s'égarait tranquillement sur ce corps nu offert quand vos hurlements ont refroidi ses ardeurs…C'est malin ça !! »_  
Néanmoins il ne prononça aucune de ses propositions. Pas par peur…Ou plutôt pas par crainte de la répression. Il ne voulait pas réellement briser le mythe que représentait son professeur de potion, il voulait conserver  ses idéaux encore un petit peu….Il se contenta donc de reculer discrètement et frémit en sentant le corps chaud et encore légèrement dénudé d'Harry heurter le sien….

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"  Le désir est l'appétit de l'agréable '' 

Harry tressauta quand le corps chaud du blond s'emboîta délicatement dans le sien…Et ne put empêcher son corps de réagir…A cet instant il maudit la nature, les dieux et qui voulaient bien l'être encore….Pourquoi était il un jeune homme ? Ce n'était pas sa condition d'homme qui lui posait soucis…C'était la conséquence physique de son statut masculin ! Cette réaction ne risquait en effet pas d'arriver à une fille….Après cet instant de déraison il se décida à apprécier la chaleur qui l'envahissait tout entier soudain même si elle se concentrait surtout dans son bas ventre…Et quand il surprit le regard suspicieux de Rogue se posait sur lui et pas sur Draco il décida de se venger à sa manière ! Après tout pourquoi devrait-il être le seul à souffrir et à endurer les regards incendiaires de Rogue ? _« La vie est injuste, soit ! Alors jouons le jeu de l'injustice jusqu'au bout…. Draco me cache partiellement aux yeux de cette assemblée vorace et inquisitrice…. »_ Harry savait, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il était pas mal de mauvaise foi sur ce coup là….En fait il suintait la mauvaise foi de tous ses pores ! Draco n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…Mais Harry n'avait, en cet instant précis, que le regard d'encre de son professeur de potion, et tous le mépris qui y était contenu, en tête…Il attrapa discrètement la ceinture du jean du blond et de l'index l'attira vers lui…Ainsi le fessier musclé de celui-ci s'imbriqua plus intimement encore… Et là il commença presque imperceptiblement à remuer du bassin….D'abord de manière circulaire puis d'avant en arrière….A son premier coup de rein il entendit Draco retenir sa respiration et son corps se tendre involontairement. Quand il entendit la respiration du Serpentard reprendre, il fut plus insistant en laissant son pouce caresser la peau douce et nue à la frontière du jean et le rythme maintenant heurté du souffle de sa victime le récompensa…Il laissa un sourire de victoire fleurir sur ses lèvres, celui-ci se mariant bizarrement très bien avec ses yeux brillant de désir à peine contenu…Son doigt s'inséra sous le tissu et rencontra le tissu soyeux du boxer…Le corps du blond se cambra et ses fesses frottèrent douloureusement contre l'érection du brun qui retint difficilement un gémissement…Tout ce qui n'était pas Draco et son corps excitant devint flou, les murmures disparurent au profit de la respiration haletante du Serpentard et de ses propres râles rauques qui lui parvenaient comme amplifiés….Toute idée de vengeance fut reléguée au fin fond de son cerveau qui se déconnecta complètement…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"On oublie tout, tous les barrages  
 Qui nous empêchaient d'existe  
 Quelque chose de neuf a tout chang  
 Quelque chose et ça me fait avancer''

Draco retint un gémissement quand il sentit l'érection d'Harry contre son fessier sensible….Ses yeux se fermèrent…Autant pour apprécier pleinement la sensation que pour ne plus voir le visage tellement haineux de Rogue et complètement graveleux des autres élèves…. Il savait bien que le brun devait se sentir insulté de l'attitude complètement partiale de son directeur de maison et en temps ordinaire il en aurait profité… « Et pas qu'un peu !! » Mais maintenant cela lui était impossible….Il ressentait de drôle de chose envers ce Gryffondor ! Bien sûr il restait stupidement gentil, d'une fierté presque insultante pour celui qui avait inventé ce concept tellement il y mettait de l'honnêteté…Mais il avait ce quelque chose en plus….Ce coté Serpentard qui ressortait de temps en temps pour son plus grand plaisir ! Même si en cet instant il avait plutôt envie de le maudire !  « Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de le torturer comme ça ?!! C'est pas Rogue qui va être humilié…Il sera trop mort pour éprouver ce  sentiment ! C'est lui qui allait périr de honte … Ou de frustration…. » grogna intérieurement Draco en remuant quand même des hanches pour obtenir un contact plus étroit avec le ventre du brun. Le fait d'être parfaitement conscient de la présence des autres ne faisait que décupler le plaisir qu'il éprouvait….Et celui-ci était associé à une gêne mêlée de ressentiment envers son bourreau…. « Je vais te faire payer tout ça Harry !! Au centuple….J'ai envie de discrétion moi !! Pas que tout le monde soit au courant de nos ébats !! 'Tain !!! Arrête……Naannn !!!! » Le doigt du Gryffondor venait de s'introduite tout à fait illicitement dans son boxer…Son souffle se fit saccadé et des halètements risquaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres tremblantes de désir….Il imaginait sans peine la posture qu'ils devaient avoir tous les deux : Harry complètement caché ou presque derrière lui, une de ses mains ayant mystérieusement disparus du champ de vision de Rogue et des élèves voyeurs et lui, quasiment appuyé de tout son long sur le brun, les joues rougis et la respiration difficile….Sans compter ses yeux fermés et ses mouvements sporadiques et surtout sans équivoques du bassin….. « Salazar !! Ils ne voient rien ?!! Ils sont aveugles c'est pas possible autrement !! Ou alors absolument et définitivement demeuré…Ce qui reste très vraisemblable au regard de leurs identités….. Ou autre solution : ils sont très excités et en veulent plus….Si c'est ça je vais vomir c'est sûr…. » Des images de luxure envahirent son esprit et il les repoussa le plus loin possible…. Ou plutôt il essaya…Et se décida à rouvrir les paupières quand les visions de Goyle en porte jarretelle rose et d'un Weasley dominant se firent insistante…Ou celles d'un " sandwich'' amélioré ou le rôle du jambon serait joué par une Granger trop heureuse de cette nouvelle identité de " cochonne''…. Une fois ces yeux grand ouvert, il put constater que tous étaient encore là et qu'aucun ne semblait en train de s'adonner à des jeux plus ou moins pervers…Mais il croisa aussi leurs regards et la rougeur qui brusquement envahie ses pommettes n'avait plus de relation directe avec le plaisir ou la passion…. Ils avaient tous les yeux qui leurs sortaient des orbites et certains n'arrivaient plus à refermer leurs bouches, laissant un filet de salive s'écouler le long de leurs mentons…. Rogue quant à lui ressemblait à un asthmatique…. A ce moment il sentit la main d'Harry se déplacer de son fessier à ses abdominaux…. « …'Tain ! Tout le monde va la voir…… » gémit Draco dans le vide de sa conscience…Et en effet….

-« POTTER !!!! MALFOY !!! QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? !!!!!!!!!!!! OTEZ DE SUITE VOTRE MAIN DU CORPS DE MALFOY !! ET VOUS ARRETEZ DE FREMIR COMME UNE PUCELLE EFFAROUCHEE !! » s'époumona le Professeur de potion qui semblait avoir retrouvé toutes ses capacités respiratoires….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Il me semble parfois que mon sang coule à flots,  
Ainsi qu'une fontaine aux rythmiques sanglots.  
Je l'entends bien qui coule avec un long murmure,   
Mais je me tâte en vain pour trouver la blessure.''

Draco se sépara d'Harry et baissa les yeux…. Harry accepta cette situation et laissa retomber sa main….Mais ses yeux brillaient toujours et il ne quittait pas Rogue du regard…Celui-ci fulminait visiblement et se retenait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui…Non pas pour le culbuter mais bien pour l'éviscérer…Après quelques instant où un silence inconfortable s'était installé Rogue reprit la parole

-« Espèce de petit morveux totalement stupide et perverti !! Qu'est ce que vous croyiez faire ? Me dégoûter ? Me choquer ? Si je n'étais pas Severus Rogue je serais mort de rire ! Mais manque de chance…. »

-« Mais Professeur….C'est vous qui nous avez demandé une explication sur nos tenues…. » répliqua un Harry, lui-même surpris par tant de hardiesse, devant les yeux implorant d'un Draco, terrassé par cet aveu…

-« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Potter ! Comme si Malfoy était de ce genre l !! D'ailleurs il est plus que temps de lui rendre sa " liberté''…Venez ici Malfoy ! Vous n'êtes plus lié à cet individu qui va passer le reste de sa vie au fond de mes chaudrons à les récurer à la brosse à dent…A sa brosse à dent en fait… »

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire…Ecartelé entre deux volontés : celle de poursuivre ce qui avait débuté dans la chambre derrière eux et celle de ne pas contrarier son professeur de peur de devoir inclure sa propre brosse à dent …. C'est qu'il mettait son hygiène dentaire au-dessus de pas mal de chose !! Il jeta un œil à Harry et lut dans ses yeux émeraudes une crainte diffuse mais aussi une demande implicite….Et dans ceux de Rogue : une hargne affichée et une peur cachée… Finalement il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait faisable…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pour en sortir c'est du délire  
C'est un vrai casse-tête  
Même tes faux sourires  
Te font de vraies fossettes''

Il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait faisable….Il se sépara du brun et esquissa des pas vers son professeur…Un pas….Deux pas…Trois pas…Son directeur de maison affichait ouvertement un sourire victorieux…Il réprima un haut de cœur face à tant d'arrogance…La même sûrement qu'il devait afficher à longueur de journée…Cette pensée ne le réjouit pas le moins du monde malheureusement…Harry gémit en voyant le blond avancer sans se retourner, sans lui jeter un regard…. Intérieurement il souffrait mille morts ! Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais ce gémissement à peine murmuré lui avait fait plus mal que les nombreux doloris qu'il avait pu recevoir…Un quatrième pas…Lentement…On soulève le pied et on le repose quelque centimètres plus loin…Idem avec l'autre pied…Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile en théorie…Mais en ce qui concerne la pratique c'est une autre histoire…. Un cinquième pas…Il entendit Harry amorcer un mouvement vers lui mais ne se retourna pas…

-« POTTER !!! Vous ais-je dit de bouger ? Non ? Alors restez là où vous êtes !! Depuis quand un Gryffondor prend des initiatives ? »

Un sixième pas lui noua les entrailles…Et brusquement….Il effectua un splendide vol plané en direction d'Harry ! Il lui tomba littéralement dessus…Le brun s'effondra au sol et sa tête heurta avec un bruit sourd le plancher…Malgré cela il garda les yeux ouverts… « La stupéfaction sans doute » songea le blond avec un certain amusement…

-« Professeur….Je suis encore lié à Potter !! » se plaignit il

-« Impossible Malfoy ! Pour tous les autres il a disparu…. »

-« Vous avez bien vu Professeur…Il y a peut être des effets secondaires qui font durer les effets du sort… »

-« Mouais…Peut être mais je reste sceptique…On va aller voir Dumbledore. Levez- vous et venez avec moi ! Les autres…dans vos dortoirs ! Et à la douche par piti !! »

Draco aida discrètement Harry à se remettre debout…Et rougit quand celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille

-« Superbe détente mon cher Dray…Même moi j'ai failli croire en la présence du sort… »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin de ce chapitre**

Je suis en retard…Sur la publication prévue au départ et aussi sur le délai que je m'étais imparti. Je voulais le publier vendredi soir ou samedi midi…Et je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! Et comme le reste de mon WE était pris par mon concert et une détente tout à fait inopportune en cette période de révision (officiellement)

Si vous avez l'impression que les choses n'avancent pas dans cette fic c'est normal !!! C'est une de mes volontés inconsciente

Vous avez remarqué que normalement j'alterne un semblant de POV d'Harry et celui de Draco. Or là les deux paragraphes sont des POV de Draco…Pourquoi ? C'est tout simple….J'ai décidé d'être particulièrement gentille avec vous (sans doute pour m'excuser de mon retard) car le dernier paragraphe ne devait pas être publié…Il s'agissait du premier paragraphe du chapitre 8…

Je répare un oubli : lors du chapitre précédent je voulais introduire un dico pour définir ce qu'était une fleur d'éponge (sur les conseils avisés de Para….) donc…

**Le dico de Para** :

La fleur d'éponge est une sorte de gant de toilette en forme d'éponge à l'ancienne : ronde, très aérienne…. Sa particularit : permet un lavage très doux et très mousseux….

Euh…C'est pas tout à fait la rubrique idéale pour ça mais pas envie d'en créer une autre pour l'occasion…. Le terme de _cochonne _appliquée à Hermione est un jeu de mot avec le jambon (son soi-disant rôle dans le sandwich….)

**Notes musicales et autres** :

1. Ho ! J'cours tout seul (William Sheller)

2. A nos actes manqués (Jean Jacques Goldman)

3.Citation d'Aristote…. Je l'aime bien !

4. Une autre histoire (Gérard Blanc, chanté entre autre par les Enfoirés)

5. Baudelaire, les Fleurs du Mal, Les fleurs du Mal (partie interne à l'œuvre du même nom), La fontaine de sang, 1ère strophe

6. Les faussaires (Francis Cabrel, nouvel album….)

**Notes mythologiques** :

1.héros : on appelle héros dans la mythologie tout personnage qui a exercé sur les hommes et les évenements une telle influence, qui a fait la guerre avec tant de bravoure, ou accompli des exploits avec tant de témérité, qu'il s'est élevé au-dessus de ses semblables, les mortels, et a pu prétendre approcher les dieux, méritant ainsi, après sa mort, une vénération et un culte particulier.

2.mythe :le nom de mythe vient du grec "muthos'' ("parole" puis "récit transmis"), le mythe est donc bien un récit, d'origine religieuse, qui raconte les événements tels qu'ils se seraient produits dans des temps antérieurs à ceux du temps présent. Cela peut paraître surprenant car le mythe s'oppose par nature au "logos'' (discours rationnel)…En fait le mythe à la vocation d'expliquer les choses par le biais de l'imaginaire…. Bref, le mythe se distingue de l'allégorie par son dynamisme, du conte et de la fable par son retour au réel, de la légende par son aspect général.   
"_Le mythe est le lieu où l'objet se crée à partir d'une question et de sa réponse {...}, le mythe est le lieu où, à partir de sa nature profonde, un objet devient création_" (André Jolles, _Formes simples_, 1972)

**Les réponses aux reviews** :

Un immense merci à vous tous pour vos messages qui me font vraiment plaisir !! Nous avons dépassé la barre des 100 reviews (la 100ème était celle de Lulu-Cyfair !!) pour cette fic et je n'en reviens pas !! Vous êtes géniaux !

J'espère avoir récupéré toutes vos reviews (ff.net a eu un coup de calgon et certaines n'apparaissent pas sur le site) sinon toutes mes excuses à ceux ou celles que j'aurais " zappé'' par inadvertance.

**Nfertiti** : Salut ! Merci pour ton message ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et te fasse rire ! Voilà la suite. Bisous

**Laika la louve**: Hello ! Merci de ton soutien !! Je suis encore en retard et m'en excuse…J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bisous

**Ptite elfe** : Coucou toi !! Pour le retard y'a vraiment pas de problème…Vu mon exactitude en ce qui concerne mes fics….Et dire qu'en temps usuels je suis la ponctualité même ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ta carte postale de Sev'…Mais moi aussi je doute que les boutique prennent la CB pour 1€ Dommage…J'essaierais d'en trouver une quand j'irais faire les boutique…donc en juin après mes exam !! Je suppose à la lecture de ta review que c'est Draco qui l'emporte pour le chapitre précédent….Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?!! Moi aussi je t'adore ! Et je ne te remercie pas car maintenant j'ai l'air de Sélimène dans la tête….A croire que je dois être poursuivie par des chansons plus ou moins débiles Je te fais une réponse courte car mes révisions m'attendent….Plein de bisous et à bientôt

**Zairoon** : Hello…. Mes 1ères menaces…J'suis toute émue - Ce qui est dommage c'est que je suis hermétique aux menaces ! Les tiennes m'ont bien fait rire …A défaut de me faire travailler plus vite Voilà la suite. Bisous

**Lululle **: Coucou !! Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu te représentais dans ta tête quand tu as lu la scène de doucheEt pas la peine de les plaindre ! Ils aiment trop cela et après ils prennent la grosse tête ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masque** : Coucou mes poussinnets masqués !! Mais non, mais non vos cerveaux ne ressemblent pas à une passoire !! Adalbert doit exagérer….C'est sûr que lire à deux ça doit être plus drôle (non, non je ne reprendrais pas votre lapalissade)…Et c'est le principal ! Je n'avais même pas pensé au coup du chocolat en écrivant la scène du doigt dans la bouche…Ca doit être une sorte de fantasme inconscient…Pour l'essai : si vous l'écrivez vous me ferez parvenir un exemplaire dédicacé, hein ? Pour les couples (et les autres…) je ne sais pas vraiment encore !! Vous êtes soulagés ? Non ? Comme c'est bizarre…A priori ça ne devrais pas être méchant car vraiment je ne donne pas dans le gore mais bon…Heureuse que ma fin de chapitre vous ai plu Mes RAR…Oui, oui il y a un style PM (je reprends votre abréviation par pure flemme) : tout en…douceur et humour relativement corrosif…Et j'aime beaucoup (mais ça c'est pas nouveau du tout !)oh ! Je vous confirme que oui vos commentaires me touchent…Pour votre question…Oui c'est vrai je connais d'autres jumeaux que vous !! Je dois même en avoir dans ma famille (oui je ne connais pas tous les membres de ma famille….) Vous êtes émus ?! Euh…Si je dis que je suis bêtement contente vous ne vous moquez pas, hein ? Plein de bisous à vous deux (nombre illimité, sans délai et tout et tout)

**Lea** : Salut ! Tu ne pouvais plus t'arrêter de rire ?! Hé bé….(J'suis flattée) Pense juste à reprendre ta respiration…..Voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Salazar** : Salut ! Tes oreilles teintent ?!! J'en suis désolée !! (Là tu dois m'imaginer avec un sourire de contentement) Et oui les lendemains de cuites peuvent être douloureux….C'est pô juste !! Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou !! Tu commences à écrire ? Mais c'est une chouette nouvelle ça !!Oui c'est pas évident mais tu vas y arriver ! Il suffit juste d'oser…Après ça vient tout seul !! Oh ! Je suis allée sur ton profil et j'ai découvert la chanson…En effet je ne connaissais pas Pour nos deux ennemis…Je suis partisane du principe : les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis et là c'est la foule contre eux deux….Sans compter que leurs aventures ont contribué à un rapprochement…Physique au moins Plein de bisous et courage

**Clochette **: Coucou !! Comment veux tu que je te boude ?!Merci pour ta review Pour ta question : non je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation….Du moins à proprement parl ! Ma chambre est bordélique certes mais propre quand même….Mais je me suis déjà réveillé dans une pièce de lendemain de cuite….L'odeur en moins Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Caro** : Coucou ma Caro !! Oui j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça En effet mieux vaut se taire que de se tuer….C'est une super résolution ça !! Pour Sev'…Je ne le voyais pas OOC dans cette fic ! J'aime ce sadisme affiché Courte réponse mais mes révisions m'attendent (j'ai pas envie !!!!) Moi aussi je t'aime !!!Et je sais que tu es là pour moi (et c'est réciproque !!)….Je t'adore ! Plein de bisous

**Tiayel **: Coucou !! Oui douche= expérience perso….Mais sûrement pas au sens où tu l'entends Perso je prends une douche matin et soir…..Voilà tout !!! Et avec un savon à l'orange et une fleur d'éponge….J'aurais du m'en douter que t'irais penser autre chose !! Quoique ça ne me déplairait pas mais ma douche et bien trop petite pour y tenir à deux….Ou alors serré….Ce qui ne gâche rien en fait….Sev et Dumby ?!! Intéressant….La barbe de Dumby pourrait avoir un rôle….Surprenant, non ? Va falloir que j'y réfléchisse….Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Lulu-Cyfair**: Hello !!! Comment ça quelle horreur ?!! T'imagines pas un primate décérébré aux poil roux ?! Ca pourrait être ….Original pourtant….Et pour la vengeance de Sev'….Il va juste se contenter d'être aussi aimable que d'habitude je pense….Voilà la suite….J'espère que ta patience ne s'est pas émoussée….Bisous

**Alex** : Salut ô nouvelle lectrice !!!Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise !! Et je te comprends quand tu dis ne commencer une fic qu'après un certain nombre de chapitre…J'aurais tendance à faire pareil ! Sauf que moi je n'ai pas cette patience !! Oh ! Tu peux me raconter ma fic…Je ne me relis pas alors je suis loin de tout avoir en têteEt j'aime la découvrir à travers vos yeux ! Là c'est moi qui suis impressionnée ! Tu te dis flemmarde en ce qui concerne les reviews et celle là est super longue ! Attention ! Je ne me plains pas au contraire !! J'adore les longues reviews ! Et la tienne m'a fait rire tout en me flattant !! T'es sacrement douée toi Je te rassure ta review était très claire ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à quelques unes de tes questions….Plein de bisous

**Céline402** : Salut !! Je continue, je continue !!! Et je suis heureuse que tu adores ma fic ! Ca me donne une raison de plus pour la continuer Pour les Rating c'est pas très important en fait donc ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Et je me demande aussi comment ça va évoluer….(Hé oui j'écris selon mon inspiration….) Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Akashana **: Coucou !! Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Pour les explications j'y songe….Mais comme c'est une fic où je ne voudrais que les ressentis de Harry et Draco je cherche comment les placer…Sûrement une espèce de flash back par dialogue interposé….M'enfin…Je verrais ça dans un ou deux chapitres….Voilà cette fameuse suite tant attendue Bisous

**Lee-NC-Kass**: Coucou !!! Nee Chan et Chana….J'suis toute émue Pourquoi vous feriez fuir les auteurs en déclarant votre dualit ? En tout cas moi je suis encore là Comment ça vous lisez ma fic alors que vous n'avez pas l'age ?!!! Pas bien…. (Imaginez un ton faussement convaincu et carrément moqueur….) Vous adorez toutes mes fics ?!! Hé bé…Là je suis sur le cul….(Oui j'suis vulgaire…I'm sorry) Pour les reviews ne vous en faites pas ! Si vous saviez le nombre de fic que je lis sans laisser le moindre mot….Par manque de temps…Contente que vous aimiez la mythologie même si dans ce chapitre je n'ai pas du en glisser beaucoup…Bisous

**Flore** : Salut !! Exactement un chapitre tous les 3 mois…Il me faut le temps de l'écrire…Et de faire tout le reste aussi…Genre : bosser, aller à la fac, chanter, aller au ciné…Et j'en passe…En tout cas heureuse de te voir toujours là fidèle au poste La douche est quasiment indispensable oui ! Moi je ne vis pas sans…Voilà la suite….(Encore et toujours en retard….) Bisous

**White wolf** : Salut ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir…. Ce n'est vraiment pas voulu ! Il me faut juste du temps pour arriver à tout faire…Or mes journées ne font que 24h et j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil sinon mon humeur s'en ressent Mais oui je finis toujours ce que je commence ! Voilà cette suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira…Bisous

**Lyra **: Coucou !! C'est quasiment 3 semaines que tu as du attendre pour cette suite…Toutes mes excuses ! Je suis contente que mon bavoir te plaise (air stupidement fier) Et pour la longueur de mes chapitres…No comment ! Ils font tous entre 5 et 7 pages en général et le 6 n'en faisait que 5…..Pour celui là….Je te fais aussi mon mea culpa car il est court et à mon avis moins bon que les autres….Bisous

**Love d'Harry** : Salut ! J'espère que tes vacances furent bonnes Et ne t'excuse pas pour ton absence de review !! C'est pas obligatoire d'en écrire…Ce qui ne les rends que plus agréable quand on les reçoit !! D'ailleurs un grand merci pour ton message !! Voilà la suite avec les " excuses'' de nos deux protagonistes…Bisous

**Para** : Coucou toi !!! Pas la peine de hurler !!! Je le met ton dico….Contente ? La fin t'a surprise ? Hé bé…. Plein de bisous

**Ornaluca **: Coucou !! Merci pour ta review et toutes les gentilles choses qu'elle contient. Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas être en retard mais c'est vraiment pas évident avec tout ce que je fais autour….Voilà la suite en espérant ne pas te décevoir…Bisous

Voilà pour ce chapitre 7…Je rentre dans ma phase partiel donc je ne peux vous donner de délai pour la suite…Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux !

Bonne nuit

Plein de bisous,

Célinette


End file.
